Into It
by SecondDayFirstLove
Summary: This started as a one-shot but quickly turned to more. G!P Not good at summaries so please just read and check out. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

It's almost midnight when Quinn pushes open Santana's bedroom door. She blinks awake when the door squeaks when Quinn moves to shut it.

"Not tonight, Quinn." Santana glares at the blonde. "I don't want to talk to you."

Quinn ignores her and flops down next to her on the bed anyway. "Don't be like that." Quinn gets off the bed so she can pull the blanket down and get in behind Santana. "I'll take you to the mall tomorrow while Rach is out with Finn."

Santana rolls her eyes and continue to ignore Quinn. Quinn is her sister's best friend. Rachel and Quinn are two years older than Santana. Santana just turned nineteen last month. She and Quinn have been sleeping with each other for almost a year now. No one knows about them. It started out with a mutual attraction to each other when they were both in high school still. And then they kissed the day before Quinn was to leave to go to school in New York. When Quinn and Rachel came home for the holidays, Santana and Quinn would find ways to sneak away and make out. And then while on spring break they had sex with each other for the first time. Santana has recently moved to New York to start college, she got an apartment with Rachel. Quinn still lives on campus.

"I'm tired of sneaking around." Santana pushes Quinn hand away when she puts it on her hip.

"I don't want to argue tonight." Quinn sighs. "I haven't seen you in a week. Can we just chill."

They've been having this same conversation a lot lately. Santana wants a relationship. She's tired of just being someone Quinn comes to when she's horny or just bored. Santana knows Quinn is sleeping with other girls. She can't fault Quinn for that because they are not a couple. But Santana wants to be. She knows Quinn likes her. She's just afraid of how pissed Rachel's going to be. Rachel's real protective over Santana. And Quinn doesn't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. But Santana doesn't care.

"No. Get out." Santana moves closer to the end of the bed.

"Stop acting like you don't want it." Quinn smirks. She grabs Santana by the hip again and tugs the girl towards her. Quinn grins when Santana's back is pushed up against her and she can feel that Santana only had on panties in a t-shirt. Quinn loves when Santana sleeps like this. "Let me give it to you and I promise we will talk tomorrow."

Santana holds in a moan when she feels Quinn's dick through her gym shorts. It's poking her lower back. And Santana does want it but she also wants the girl that it's attached to.

"No. Go fuck someone else. I'm sure you have been all week." Santana pushes away from Quinn and sits up.

"Damn girl. Why you gotta be so difficult?" Quinn turns onto her back. She smiles up at Santana while pushing down the cover. The bulge in her shorts on display. "I haven't fucked anyone else since you've moved here." She says honestly. Quinn moves her hands down to her shorts and tugs on her dick.

"You promise?" Santana looks away from the bulge to watch Quinn's face.

"I promise." Quinn nods and moves her hand into her shorts. "Can I have a kiss?"

Santana looks down at Quinn who is just lying in her bed, tugging on her junk without a care in the world. Why is she so easy? Santana can't figure out why she's so in love with Quinn. But she is so she kisses the girl.

Things heat up fast and the next thing you know, Santana is straddling Quinn. "Mmmm fuck baby." Quinn moans into Santana's mouth. She grabs the girl's hips, keeping her in place. "I can't wait to be inside you." Quinn moves her hand down to Santana panties. She runs to fingers up and down the front, grinning at how wet the panties are. "Let me see you."

Santana moans and starts to strip. First she removes her shirt, her breast bouncing in Quinn's face when she leans forward to remove her panties.

"Fuck…" Santana moans when she's sitting back on Quinn lap. Quinn playing with her clit.

"I wanna taste you." Quinn licks her lips. "Come here."

Santana doesn't hesitate. She moves her pussy right onto Quinn's face. Quinn's gets right to work sucking Santana's clit and tongue fucking her. "You taste so good. I can't wait to fuck you." Quinn says in between flicking Santana's clit with her tongue.

"Oh…shit Q." Santana moans and rocks her hips into Quinn's face. "I'm so close baby."

"Come on then. Cum on my face." Quinn reaches down and jerks her dick a few times.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Santana cries out when Quinn pushes her tongue back into her.

Santana crawls off of Quinn and lies beside her. Soon as Santana's back hit the bed Quinn is pushing her legs apart and crawling between them.

Quinn doesn't even warn her before shoving all eight inches of her hard dick into Santana. "Fuck…fuck…" Quinn pants into Santana's ear as she takes off pounding into the younger girl.

"Oh..uh…" Santana moans and grabs at Quinn's back. "Keep going…so fucking good!"

"I can't get enough of you." Quinn kisses along the side of Santana's face.

"Yea?" Santana ask between moans.

"Fuck yea." Quinn pushes all the way in and stays like that for a few minutes. They share kisses while Quinn barely moves in her.

"What are you doing?" Santana ask when Quinn pulls completely out.

"Don't worry," Quinn slaps Santana's swollen pussy lips. "I'm not done with you yet."

Quinn rolls Santana over onto her stomach. She has the brunette lift her hips a little and sticks out her butt. Quinn enters Santana from behind.

"Uh…you're so deep." Santana breaths out when Quinn grabs her hips and starts to thrust slowly but deeply into her wet hole.

"Yea?" Quinn pushes Santana down and straddles her ass, her dick still deep inside the younger girl. "Your pussy feels so good. It's taking my big dick so well."

Santana just lays there as Quinn gives her pussy a beating. Quinn slaps her ass every time she shoves her big dick back inside.

"Fuck…I'm going to explode." Quinn grunts as she pounds away at Santana. Santana walls grab her dick tight and Quinn feels the girl gush around her.

"Oh..shit…" Santana cries as she cums around Quinn.

"Fuck yes." Quinn fucks into her a few more times before pulling out and jerking her dick hard and fast. "Mmmm yes baby." Quinn sprays a load of cum all over Santana's ass and back.

Quinn grins at the sight before leaning back onto her bent legs. "Oh fuck." She says tiredly. "You okay?"

"Yea." Santana turns over. She can feel the cum all over her but she doesn't move to get out of bed to clean up or change the sheets. She just lays there, staring at Quinn.

Santana sighs when Quinn gets off the bed and puts on her boxers. She doesn't even know why she got her hopes up. Quinn never stays.

"Calm your tits." Quinn looks over at Santana. "I'm just going to get some water."

"What?"

Quinn leans over and kisses Santana's cheek. She straightens back up. "I know you didn't think we were done?"

 **A/N: Okay I wrote this forever ago and wasn't going to post it because I don't plan on making it into a story. BUT because I have been absent so long I thought I could offer this as one-shot peace offering lol I don't know…maybe it'll become a two-shot. I make no promises. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought. Also don't forget to comment on my story poison! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude…I'm not trying to be the third wheel." Quinn follows Rachel and Finn into the apartment. Her eyes already searching for Santana.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Quinn." Rachel shrugs. "Santana says she has a ton of homework to do so she's not leaving this apartment and you act like you can't invite one of your little girlfriends along."

"I don't have any little girlfriends." Quinn huffs. "Where is Santana? Maybe I can get her to go."

"Check her room." Quinn moves to do as Rachel says.

"We leave in ten minutes, Quinn. I'm not being late because of you!" Finn yells at her back.

Quinn knocks on Santana's door, not really waiting on a reply before pushing the door open. Santana is sitting in the middle of her bed with books spread all around her. She only has on some boy shorts and a tiny ass t-shirt. Quinn bits her bottom lip, cupping herself, trying to stop herself from getting hard. Santana is looking mighty sexy but Quinn's on a mission. To get Santana to go to the movies with her…them.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Santana looks up from her biology book to see Quinn leaning against her bedroom door, cupping her dick. Santana rolls her eyes. "I told you I'm busy today."

"What?" Quinn questions when Santana gives her attitude. She hasn't even said anything to the younger girl yet. This is the first time in two weeks that Santana's given her attitude. They've actually been getting along quiet well. They've hung out on campus a few times, went out to eat with Finn and Rachel and been having mad crazy sex. Santana hasn't been bitching at Quinn about telling Rachel or if they are together. They've just been having fun. So the attitude is confusing her.

"I have a test tomorrow and all this fucking homework to do. I'm not fucking you."

Quinn shrugs. "Girl I didn't come in here for all that." Quinn walks over and sits on the bed. Trying her best not to touch or move any of Santana's school stuff. "I just wanted to see if you want to come to the movies with us? I'm not trying to chaperon your sister and the giant."

"To see what?"

"Avengers 2."

Santana rolls her eyes. "No thanks."

Quinn knew she was going to say that. Santana's never been a hero action movie type of girl. "Please? I really want to see it. I'll pay for you and everything."

Santana doesn't look away from her books before telling Quinn no again. Quinn groans when she hears Finn yell her name. She really doesn't want to go with just them but just like Finn, Quinn has been waiting for this movie to come out.

"Okay…I guess I'll see you later." Santana barely acknowledge her as she leaves the room.

"I guess you're third wheeling it." Finn jokes when she comes back into the living room alone.

"Leave her alone." Rachel defends her best friend.

Quinn gives her a little smile, following the couple out of the apartment.

"You wanna go down to the park? Rach said they're cooking out and playing some ball."

"I'll pass." Santana gets up from the kitchen table to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Okay…how about going over to Jay's to play darts later?"

Santana takes a sip of her water, eyeing Quinn. "Why are you here, Quinn?"

Quinn just stares at her for a minute. Santana's been blowing her off all week. Saying she has homework or just declining hangout with her left and right. And that attitude…

"To be honest I wanted to just hang out with your big headed ass but I see you still on that bitchy shit." Quinn walks over to Santana, putting her hands on either side of the girls body, trapping her against the fridge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Santana tries to push Quinn away but she doesn't even move an inch.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Quinn stares at her for a minute before kissing her.

"Come to the park with me." She demands against Santana's lips.

"Okay."

It's almost eight when Quinn walks Santana to her door. Rachel decided to stay the night with Finn so Quinn promised to get her little sister home safely. Quinn had fun at the park with Santana and the rest of her friends. Santana was playful and didn't get jealous and bitchy when other girls would talk to Quinn. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Quinn spent a lot of time with Santana. She didn't really pay too much attention to any other girl. This is something Quinn didn't notice herself doing until now. Actually she hasn't been messing around with any other girl's period for weeks. She wasn't lying that night when she told Santana she hadn't fucked anyone else. She still hasn't. But before that night she was at least talking to other girls…flirting and even sometimes kissing. But since that crazy night with Santana she hasn't even talked to another girl on any other level but friendship. Quinn doesn't know how she feels about that. She wasn't really trying to go down this road with Santana or any other girl.

"Do you want to come in?" Santana says leaning against the door.

Quinn bits her lip, thinking about it. Santana had been giving her these lovey dovey eyes all day when they were alone. She even took Quinn's hand into hers why they walked home. Quinn is pretty sure Santana will get into her feelings if she stays. Quinn knows she can handle that because Santana's always throwing some feelings at her but Quinn thinks they are getting deeper and she's not sure she's ready for that. But at the same time, she hasn't had sex in weeks and Santana is looking sexy right now.

Quinn walks closer and pushes her body into Santana's, trapping her against the door.

"Only if Q can come in too." She pushes her lower half into Santana. Santana eyes widen when she feels the hard dick push against her.

"Of course." Santana says after a minute of thinking.

"No bullshit though, San." Quinn says when the girl pushes her back so she can unlock the door. "We have been having a good day. Let's keep it that way."

Santana huffs. "Yeah I know. You just want to have sex. Believe me I know." Santana pushes the door open.

"Hey." Quinn grabs her arm before she starts down the hall. "Are you starting already? Do you want me to just go?"

Quinn can see that Santana wants to argue but instead she decides to leave it for another day and kisses Quinn. "Come on."

Quinn allows Santana to pull her down the hall. They strip quickly. Quinn sits on the end of the bed stroking her hard dick while Santana slow dances to some music she put on.

"Damn babe, quit playing and get over here."

Santana dances her way over slowly. She smirks at Quinn before turning around to bend over in front of the other girl. Her ass in Quinn's face. Quinn smacks her butt and kisses each cheek. "You're so sexy, San."

"Yeah?" Santana straightens back up, turns around and straddles Quinn's lap. Quinn dick pushed up against her wet pussy lips.

"Hell yea." Quinn kisses her and grabs Santana's hips to help move the girl against her. Santana's wet pussy sliding up and down her pole. "Oh shit, get up." Santana stands and Quinn quickly grabs her waist and turns her around. "Come here." She pulls Santana back onto her. "Sit on that hard dick, baby."

"Ooooh….fuck!" Santana cries when she eases herself back onto Quinn. Quinn pulls her down until she is balls deep inside of Santana.

"Mmm…so fucking good." Quinn kisses Santana's neck. "MMmmm…shit." She moans when Santana starts to ease off her dick just to bounce right back on it.

"Yea yea yea…" Santana chants as she rides Quinn. Quinn licks her fingers and bring both hands around to Santana's breast. She rubs her nipples before tugging on them. "Mmmmm…."

"You like that?" Quinn says pulling at her left nipple. "Ride that big dick."

Santana slowly lifts herself until just the head is inside of her before dropping back down. She does it slowly four more times. Each time, Quinn groans and pulls her tits a little harder. "You like that?" She laughs.

"Shit…" Quinn cries when Santana starts to ride her hard and fast again. "Hold on." Quinn grabs Santana hips. She's not trying to come before the younger girl.

Santana turns her head and they share a few deep kisses before Quinn wraps her arms around her and scoots them back onto the bed. Her dick still in Santana. "Stand up."

Santana kisses her cheek before lifting herself up. She stands up and turns around. "Show me."

Santana knows what Quinn is demanding. She reaches down and uses both hands to separate her pussy lips.

"Mmmm….so wet." Quinn licks her lips and strokes her dick. "Put a finger in." Santana does as told and slowly circle her hole before sliding a finger into herself. Quinn thinks gets even harder. There is just something about Santana standing in front of her, exposed, and fingering herself that just does something for her.

"Let me taste." Quinn opens her mouth. Santana removes her finger and puts it into Quinn's open mouth. "Mmmmm…."

"You like?" Quinn nods. "There's more." Santana steps closer. Her pussy right in Quinn's face.

Quinn takes the hint and reaches up to grab Santana's ass cheeks and pulls her into her face.

"Yes baby!" Santana moans looking down at Quinn go to town, licking and sucking her. "Yes…yes…ooooh." Santana cries when Quinn repeatedly licks at her clit.

"Mmmm…taste amazing." Quinn says before flicking her tongue against the girl's clit again before licking her pussy lips.

"Shit…baby I'm coming!" Santana pulls on Quinn's hair as she gushes her juices onto the older girl's mouth and face.

"Come here." Quinn pulls her down to her lap, impaling Santana onto her dick. Santana cries out and holds on tight to Quinn, burying her face into the girl's neck. "Fuck…take it."

Quinn says holding onto the girls hips, making her bounce on her dick. "Fuck…" Quinn kisses Santana before laying back. She puts her feet flat on the bed and starts to thrust up, fucking into the girl.

"So good….I'm going to come again!" Santana moans.

"Yea…come on my dick, fuck!" Quinn cries when she feels Santana pussy tightening around her. Quinn swears it's the best feeling. "Yea….fuck fuck…."

Santana cries out and gushes around the hard, thrusting dick. Quinn pulls out just in enough time to come all over Santana's pussy and herself. Damn that was close Quinn thinks once she finishes coming.

"Wow." Quinn says laughing and sitting up with Santana still straddling her. "You okay?" Quinn inquires. She reaches down to rub Santana's sensitive clit.

"Ugh…yea…" Santana scoots back. "Stop. You know I'm sensitive."

Quinn laughs. She kisses Santana before falling back onto the bed. Santana rolls her eyes and moves to lie next to Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks when Quinn grabs her phone. "You know I don't do nude pics, Quinn."

Quinn laughs. "Relax, Santana. I'm just setting an alarm. I just want to get a few hours of rest before I go home."

"You know you can just stay the whole night."

Quinn rolls her eyes. She doesn't how many times she's had this talk with Santana. Quinn doesn't spend the whole night with any girl. She's defiantly not about to stay with Santana, her best friends little sister. Rachel could pop up earlier than expected and catch them together. Quinn's trying to avoid that at all cost.

"Or I could just go home now." Quinn says annoyed.

"You could." Quinn snaps her head around to look at Santana. Santana usually backs off after she knows Quinn is getting annoyed. Santana usually is making excuses for why Quinn should stay. But not tonight. Tonight the Santana from the last two weeks is showing. The Santana who pays Quinn no mind.

"I'm getting so tired of your shit." Santana gets out of the bed. Quinn watches as Santana picks up her underwear and slides into them before looking on the floor for her shirt.

"My shit?" Quinn sits up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Santana." Quinn tries again when the girl continues to get dressed in silence. Santana only has on underwear and a t-shirt but that's usual for Santana to wear to bed.

Quinn sighs and gets out of the bed. She doesn't look for her clothes. She just walks right over to Santana. "What's wrong?"

Santana wraps her arms around herself. "Maybe you should go."

Quinn just stands and stares at Santana. Santana's never kicked her out before. Not even when they are having a big argument. They just want speak to each other. Santana has never flat out told her to go. Or even suggested it like she's doing now.

Quinn watches as Santana holds herself around the middle. "Um…are you…"

Santana eyebrow rises, waiting on Quinn to continue.

"Did you…"Quinn sucks in a breath before asking her question."…did you miss your period or something?"

Santana just stares at her. "What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

 **TBC**

 **a/n: What do you guys think? Is Santana pregnant?**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Are you pregnant?"_

"You really are a douche bag. You know that?" Santana rolls her eyes and start to gather clothes up off her bedroom floor. She walks over to Quinn and shoves the clothes into her arms. "Leave."

"San…" Quinn reaches for her.

"I'm so done with this. I…you…" Santana rambles into Quinn grabs her arm.

"Hey. I'm sorry, okay?" Quinn lays some kisses along the side of Santana's head.

Santana takes a deep breath and steps out of Quinn arms. "It's fine. I'm okay. But I still want you to go."

Santana opens her bedroom door. "I mean…its late, so don't like leave the apartment. Just go sleep on the couch or something."

Quinn just stands and stares at Santana for a minute before grabbing her clothes back into her arms and silently leaving the bedroom.

=00000000000=

"I just don't understand…" Rachel walks into Santana's room and leans against her desk. "Quinn hasn't wanted to come over for movie night in weeks. I'm not going over to that tiny dorm room. Her roommate does not know what a laundry basket look like."

"Rach."Santana sighs.

It's been almost a month since Santana and Quinn last spoke. Yeah they have seen each other in passing throughout campus but no words have been exchanged.

Santana kicked Quinn out after she asked her if she was pregnant. She didn't even bother responding to that question. Santana is tired of playing these games with Quinn. And while not talking to her sucks, Santana no it's the only way she can move passed her feelings for the older girl. At least attempt to move pass them.

"Will you watch a movie with me?" Rachel pouts.

"I don't know…I have a lot of work to do."

"Please." Rachel whines. "I really want to watch this movie. But not alone."

Santana sighs and shuts her book. "One movie. That's it."

Santana is really not going to sit around watching movies all day. Especially when she has school work that she needs to be doing. But Finn is out of town and Quinn is avoiding the apartment when she knows Santana will be home. Rachel doesn't really socialize too much, so her friend pool is small. With those two not available, Santana is the only option.

Don't get her wrong; Santana enjoys spending time with her sister. It's just with school and everything going on with Quinn…she'd rather be alone. She feels like if she spends too much alone time with Rachel that she'll end up telling her sister everything. That's the last thing she needs. Quinn would be pissed. It's one of the biggest reasons they are not together. Quinn is afraid to tell Rachel. Afraid of how Rachel will react. But the deed has been done. They are already in too deep. Santana just needs Quinn to realize that.

"What are you doing here?" Is the greeting Santana gets when Quinn opens her dorm room door.

"Really?" Santana pushes herself into the room. "Can you not be a dick for like five minutes, please?"

Quinn closes the door and leans back against it. Santana ignores her, taking in her surroundings. Santana only has been in Quinn's dorm a handful of times. Rachel was right when she said Quinn's roommate is a slob. Her clothes are all over the place.

"San…I have class soon." Quinn interrupts Santana thoughts. "What do you need?"

"Rachel misses you?"

"I saw her this morning. We had lunch."

Santana roll her eyes. "You know what I mean. You haven't been over to the apartment and you refuse to come to dinner. I know it's because of me."

"Well…yeah…"Quinn shrugs. "I'm just giving you what you want?"

"What I want?"

"Space. Time to cool off…shit I don't know, girl." Quinn walks over to her bed and continues to pack her bags. "You kicked me out so…"

"Oh so I don't buy into your bullshit one night and you just cast me aside? Really?"

Quinn snatches the bag up and throws it over her shoulder. "What bullshit Santana?!" Quinn takes a couple of steps towards Santana. "Everything I say and do now day's pisses you off. I can't keep up with you."

Santana reframes from smacking the blonde. Lately she's been having a hard time with remembering what she ever saw in the older girl.

"Whatever, Quinn. You never even tried to understand or…"

"I did!" Quinn interrupts. "I didn't ask you if you were pregnant to be funny. That's not a joking matter. I asked because you had been acting weird all week and you said you weren't feeling good and the way you held your stomach. I didn't know what else to think."

Santana shrugs. She's kind of done with this conversation. She didn't come over here for this. "Okay."

"Okay?" Quinn frowns when Santana just nods. Quinn has no idea what the okay is about. Maybe it's just Santana just brushing her off.

Quinn takes a look at her watch and sighs. "I really have to go."

"Okay." Santana turns around to open the door but before she can she feels Quinn pressed up against her back, preventing her from leaving.

For a minutes Quinn just holds her from behind. "Lets put our bullshit to the side for a minutes, okay? You know I care about you, right?" Santana slowly nods. "Everything okay?"

Santana knows that she just agreed to put their relationship issues to the side but she can't help but to release her next words. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you want to know."

Santana hear Quinn take in a deep breath, letting it out like relief.

"I wasn't asking." Quinn whispers into her neck. "But just so you know," Quinn tightens her arms around Santana. "I would be there for you. I would be there for you and our baby if you were."

"I know."

And Santana does know. Despite all the arguing they do and everything, Santana has never questioned whether or not she could count on Quinn. Quinn has always been responsible and there for Rachel and Santana no matter what.

"Good." Quinn kisses the back of Santana's head. "I gotta go."

Santana sighs. "Bye."

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you are coming over tonight, right?" Rachel starts as they leave out of the campus cafeteria to head to their respective classes. "I really need help studying for that quiz tomorrow."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Maybe if you tried reading the chapters you wouldn't have such a hard time following along."

Quinn and Rachel are taking a psychology course together this semester. Rachel barely pays attention in the class and Quinn is positive her best friend only opened the assigned class book maybe twice. And even twice is pushing it. Anything that's not music related, Rachel tends to not give as much attention to. But somehow the brunette still manages to make the deans list time and time again.

"Whatever." Rachel dismisses the suggestion. "If you come around 6 you can help me cook. Santana and Noah should be home a little before 7."

"Noah?" Quinn frowns. "Who the hell is Noah?" Quinn questions as they stop outside of the building Quinn's next class is in.

"Some guy from one of San's classes. She says they are just study buddies but they've been hanging for a few weeks now." Rachel informs her.

Quinn hasn't had a real conversation with Santana in weeks. They've been around each other a few times because Rachel wanted to hangout but they haven't been alone since that day in Quinn's dorm. Every time they are around each other, Rachel, Finn or both are somewhere close.

It's not that Quinn doesn't want to be alone with Santana. It's actually the opposite. Quinn will ready admit to missing Santana. Before they were...well whatever they are, they were friends first. Santana was another person to talk to. Someone she could run things pass when she felt like Rachel didn't understand or if she just wanted a second opinion on something.

Quinn has been actively trying to get back in Santana's good graces. She's called her a few times (San always cut the calls short) and she texts her on a regular. Santana usually texts her back but if Quinn tries to stir the conversation towards anything that deals with "them", Santana will stop responding or just ignore it and change subjects. Santana doesn't even bat an eyelash when Quinn flirts with her when they get just a second alone.

Santana is really distancing herself from Quinn. And Quinn is really getting tired of it. Her frustration with the situation has gotten even worse within the last few minutes since finding out about this Noah character.

"Can you bring something to drink over? I don't think we have anything besides water and Gatorade." Rachel continues. She has no idea the effect this new information is having on Quinn.

"Yeah," Quinn agrees without really having heard what Rachel said. "I'll see you later."

"Later love." Rachel blows her a kiss before heading in the direction of her class.

Quinn sends a quick text to Santana saying "hi" before she enters her class. Halfway through the lecture Santana response saying "busy. Talk later" Quinn just rolls her eyes and focuses back on her Professor.

A little before 6 Quinn lets herself into the sisters apartment. She stops at the kitchen entrance when she sees Santana pulling out water bottles from the fridge. But that's not what stops her. The attractive guy leaning against the counter next to the fridge is what gives her pause. The fact that this guy says something that makes Santana throw her head back in laughter is what makes her roll her eyes and remind herself that she has no right to be this upset.

"What's up?" Noah asks when he notices her in the doorway.

"Hey." Quinn puts on a fake smile, making Santana roll her eyes when she sees it. "Quinn." She sticks her hand out for a handshake.

Noah introduces himself and explains how he knows Santana from a few of their science courses.

"...man I've been trying to get this one to be my lab partner since last semester." He nudges Santana with his shoulder.

At that point Santana notices how close they are and moves away slightly. "She slays exams like its nothing." Noah continues without notice as to how uncomfortable Santana is starting to get.

"Come on." Santana nods toward the living room. "Let's finish studying before dinner." Santana starts to leave the kitchen. "Rachel went to the grocery store. Should be back in a minute." And then she disappears into the other room.

Quinn frowns. Santana barely acknowledged her. And Noah seems...well Quinn just doesn't like him.

They start on dinner ten minutes later when Rachel gets back from the grocery store. Rachel brought something to drink because she knew Quinn wouldn't remember.

Despite her dislike for Noah, dinner turns out to be a fun event. Finn and his friend Mike joins them and they spend the whole meal laughing and having a good time.

Noah and Mike leave a little before 9 and Finn and Rachel retire to Rachel's bedroom.

"Are you staying the night?" Santana rolls her eyes when she sees the smirk and eyebrow raised on Quinn's face. "On the couch, ass."

"Nah. I'm going home. I have shit to do in the morning." Quinn says with the smile still on her face. She looks over her shoulder and down the hall to make sure Rachel's bedroom door is shut before motioning for Santana to come closer. "Come here."

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Santana ignores her and starts gathering her books from the living table.

"Really?" Quinn huffs. "You can't even give me ten minutes?"

"What do you want, Quinn?" Rachel looks up from her books.

"I miss you." Santana rolls her eyes. "I do, San."

"You just miss my body. Miss having someone at your every wake and call, huh?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. She knew Santana wasn't going to make this easy.

"To be honest I do miss your body. Your beautiful. How could I not miss that?" Quinn starts. "But I also miss my friend. I'm not always just thinking about sex, you know?"

Santana bites her lower lip and after a minute walks over and sits next to Quinn.

Quinn grins. "Now tell me you miss me too." She laughs when Santana punches her arm. "So Noah?"

"What about him?"

"He's cute."

Santana nods. "He is."

Quinn sighs. Santana isn't going to give her any information unless she ask directly and then they'll more then likely end up arguing.

"Let's hangout tomorrow." She tries instead.

"And what do you mean by hangout?"

"Well I don't think taking you back to my room after the bar is an option. So just bar or dinner. Whatever you want."

"I don't know." Santana hesitates. She's been doing great with giving herself space from Quinn. She's not sure if hangout is the right step.

"Please."

Santana agrees to hangout. And they did. But it doesn't turn out the way she hoped. Santana was looking so good that night so naturally Quinn couldn't stop herself from making comments and getting a little handsy with Santana. Santana didn't appreciate it and told her such. So they didn't part on the best of terms.

It's been almost a week and they are back to barely communicating. And to make matters worse, she's stopped Santana on campus cuddling up to that Noah kid.

This sucky week is what makes her agree to go out with some friends later tonight.

_{}}~|~{}{}_===••

Quinn has been guilty of a lot of things in her past. But this...this isn't something she thought she'd ever feel guilty about.

Usually she's all in when a girl is showing her sexual attention. But now. Not in this moment. At this moment her thoughts are with a brunette that she doesn't want to think about but can't help but to think about.

"Hold on." Quinn pulls the girls face away from her neck. "Just...I need a minute."

Quinn has been drinking and the girl name is escaping her. But the girl doesn't seem to notice or care so Quinn isn't going to complain.

"Doesn't seem like it." The girl smirks while pushing her hands into Quinn's pants.

"Oooh fuck." Quinn bites her lip.

Getting hard and staying hard is not the problem. She's never had that problem. It's the crazy thought that she's doing something wrong that's making her hesitate on taking thing further.

Quinn has only been with Santana for months now. Ever since Santana moved to town she's only slept with her. Yeah she flirts with other girls and might have shared some kisses but she's never let it get further than that. But before Santana came to town and they would only see each other during the holidays, Quinn did sleep with other girls in between that time. So she doesn't see why it's such a big deal to do now.

"Come on, Quinn." The nameless girl pulls Quinn's dick free from her boxers. Quinn watches as the girl lifts her skirt. "Feel how wet you've made me."

And Quinn allows her hand to be pulled into the girls underwear. The girl moans while Quinn takes a moment to run her fingers through the girls folds.

"Fuck it." Quinn pushes two fingers into the girls entrance.

"Mmmm...that feels good but I want this." Next thing she knows her dick is being stroked.

In the next few minutes she finds herself sitting on the end of the girls bed with said girl straddling her.

"Let me get a condom." The girl tries to get up but Quinn grips her hips so she doesn't move.

"Wait." Quinn closes her eyes. She can't believe she's about to say this. "I can't. Nows not a good time."

"Seriously Quinn?" Giggle. "Your balls look like they will bust at any moment."

Quinn nods. "Very true. But I can't sleep with you." She shakes her head. "I just...it's complicated."

"Okay." Nameless girl whispers. "But I'm still going to take care of you."

"You don't hav-" She shuts up when the head of her dick is being sucked on. Quinn looks down at the girl on her knees. "Fuck...I guess we can do that."

Getting head is okay, right? She shouldn't feel guilty, right?

It's been almost two months since she last slept with Santana. Quinn has been holding off on messing with other girls in hopes that Santana would get over whatever little issue they are going through.

But seeing how that's taking more time then she thought, Quinn has to feed her needs.

So fuck it. Gotta do what you have to do.

A/N: so you guys have been great! Thanks for the suggestions and comments. Please keep them coming, they defiantly motivates me and let's me know that you guys are reading and still interested in this story! Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Santana wasn't planning on running into Noah at the club. She was just in need of a pick me up and Finn had suggested they go out. They only had so many options being that Santana is on 19. So they went to a 18 and up club that they frequent. It's a chill place that they can let loose and have a good time enjoying each other's company and dancing.

Santana had been taking a break from the dance floor when a tipsy Noah slide up to her table. Just like Santana, Noah had older friends who would slip them alcohol. Santana decided before leaving the house that she would stay sober and look after Rachel and Finn if they decided to have a few drinks. Now here she is, sober, sitting with a close to drunk Noah.

"You should dance with me?"

"I should?" Santana raises an amused eyebrow.

In response she gets a nod and a hand extended to her. "You know you want to."

And the crazy thing about that statement is that she actually does. Don't get her wrong. Santana still hasn't moved on from Quinn. But Noah makes it easier.

Noah has been nothing but a gentlemen since Santana meet him. He tells nerdy jokes, always offer to walk her to her next class (even after being shot down time after time), texts her to see how her day is going and...he's just a nice guy.

They've been on a few dates and shared a few kisses, but it hasn't moved past that. Santana was up front from the moment Noah asked her out. She told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship, that she had some things she needed to work through. She told him that she couldn't promise him anything. So far Noah seems to understand that. And that's what Santana feel she needs right now.

Santana needs friends. She needs to go on dates and allow herself to be happy and comfortable in someone else's besides Quinn's, company. She doesn't have to be in a relationship or jump into someone's bed. Santana just needs to get to a point to where she's okay with the realization that things might not work out with Quinn.

"Come on goofy." So she accepts Noah's hand in an effort to keep moving forward.

Santana wakes in the morning to Rachel and Finn talking loud while making breakfast.

"Wow you guys are rude." She scolds the loud talking couple when she walks into the kitchen after using the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

"Sorry." Rachel places a glass of OG in front of her as a peace offering.

"So you and Noah, huh?" Finn forges an apology.

"No."

"Why not?!" Rachel joins in. "He is adorable."

That much is true. Even after a few more drinks, Noah still managed to stay charming. He didn't try to grope her while dancing, he offered to buy her drinks, he offered to make sure Santana, her sister and Finn all got home okay. And he was okay when Santana only offered up a simple kiss to the cheek when they parted ways.

"I'm focusing on school right now. This is my first year and I don't want any distractions."

"San..." Before Rachel can continue her phone interrupts. "Hello?" Rachel hits the speaker.

"So I have a problem." Quinn voice filters through the kitchen.

"We're listening." Rachel informs her that she's on speaker. Not really telling her who "we" are.

"My car broke down so I'm stuck on High road, just outside the city." Quinn informs. "Think you can come get me?"

"High road? What are you doing all the way out there?" Rachel ask the same question Santana wants to know.

High road is like a main road in this city. It will lead you to the next city and even the next State. Why would Quinn be out that far.

"Rachel! It doesn't matter. I'm stuck. Please come get me."

"No." Rachel shakes her head even though Quinn can't see her. "I mean, I can't. I have a big exam in thirty mins. "

"Finn can you?" Quinn says assuming that he is the other person in the room. She's half right.

"No can do." Finn slides his dirty plate into the sink. "I'm headed to work now. I'm pretty sure I'll get fired if i call off or show up late one more time."

"Seriously? You guys are just going to leave me out here?" Santana rolls her eyes at the whin in Quinn's voice.

"Of course not!" Rachel exclaims, offended. "San will pick you up."

Santana's not surprised by being assigned the task. Everyone else does have school and work and there is no way Rachel is leaving Quinn to call around and ask for someone else's help. They are best friends and they take care of each other no matter what. If Santana wasn't available, she's sure that Rachel would have missed her exam just to make sure Quinn was taken care of. No doubt Quinn would do the same.

"Santana?" Quinn's voice snaps her back to the conversation that is still going on.

"Yeah. She's sitting here." Rachel eyes Santana.

"Oh. Um okay." Rachel frowns at the phone. "Just call me when you're close, San. I have to go. I'm trying to save what battery I have left. Later guys." Then she hangs up.

"Okay." Finn breaks the silence. He presses a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Gotta go babe."

"Oh right." Rachel stops spacing and follows Finn out of the kitchen to see him off properly.

Santana let's out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. She just knew Rachel was going to say something about how weird Quinn sounded at the mention of her name.

Santana finishes her plate before going to her room to get ready to get Quinn. She's in the middle of throwing on some sweatpants when Rachel appears in her doorway.

Everything okay with you guys?" Rachel leans against the wall next to the door. "You and Quinn?" Leave it to Rachel to cut right to the chase.

It's this moment that Santana could just come clean. She could just tell her sister everything. Tell Rachel about how she's madly in love with her best friend, tell her how much of a douchebag Quinn is and how much she hates but love her. But she's not going too. No matter how upset with Quinn she is, she's not going to risk messing up Rachel and Quinn's friendship or betraying Quinn like that. Rachel knowing is the one thing Quinn is terrified of happening. It's also one of the biggest things keeping them apart.

"Yeah." Santana lies and turns away to look for a hoodie. "Why?" She questions after finding one.

"You've just haven't really hung out much recently."

Santana shrugs. "Rachel she's your best friend. Not mines. I don't need to hangout with her all the time."

Rachel studies her for a minute before nodding. "Okay. Just...if you guys are fighting, you can always talk to me. Most of the time you guys are fighting over something stupid anyway."

"I know." Santana grabs her keys from the night stand. "You better go get ready for class." Santana kisses her cheek on the way out.

Santana wishes she could just be a jerk and take her time in making it out there to pick up Quinn. But High road is not a good place to leave anyone stranded on, even when you aren't their biggest fan at the moment. It's only nine something and a Friday, traffic is a mess of people going to work and to school. Plus it's just a normal busy road. Anything could happen while Quinn sits out there.

"Hey." Quinn says when Santana finally pulls up. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Yeah." Santana pulls back onto the road again, looking for a place to turn around.

The ride is spent mostly in silence. Santana turns on the music halfway through the drive back to Quinn's dorm. She can feel Quinn's eyes on her every now and then.

Quinn turns down the music when she gets a phone call. Santana listens to Quinn talk to her car insurance company. The blonde sighs loudly after she hangs up the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just not looking forward to calling my dad and telling him about the car."

"Mmm..." Santana understands. "Good luck with that." She jokes.

"Haha."

"So why were you out that way?" Santana was trying her best not to ask but of course she just had to.

"Dropped off a friend there last night."Quinn looks over at her. "Didn't mean to stay but didn't want to drive while tired."

"Good call." Santana bites her lip. "Your friend a girl?"

"Does it matter."

Santana rolls her eyes and chooses not to continue the conversation right now. She needs to focus on driving.

Twenty minutes later they pull up into the campus parking lot.

"Hang with me today. I don't have to work today and you don't have school. It's a perfect day to be bums and watch Netflix all day with one of my favorite people."

Santana roll her eyes. This is just another attempt at Quinn trying to get back in her good graces. They haven't been really arguing recently, they just haven't been talking at all. And that's mostly Santana's fault. It's easier for her to just not communicate with Quinn at all. Because when she does its ease to fall back into believing that it would be okay for them to go back to how they were before Santana's feelings came to light. But that's not a good idea and she's trying her best to not let it happen.

"Please? I miss you." And Quinn actually pouts. That's the only reason why she agrees.

Santana gets comfortable on Quinn's bed while Quinn goes to shower. She's already had Quinn's laptop set up and ready to go when the other girl gets back. Quinn grabs a few breakfast bars from her cabinet before climbing onto the bed with Santana. They sit side by side.

"Want one?"

"You know I don't." Santana frowns. "Those things are disgusting."

"Whatever girl." Quinn playful pushes her shoulder. "Let me know when you get hungry. I'll order us something."

"Okay." Santana directs her attention to the computer screen.

Quinn is playful and flirty throughout their day together. She buys them lunch and let's Santana pick most of the movies they watch. Quinn also keeps her hands to herself. Usually when they watch movies Quinn likes to cuddle or steal kisses. But today it's like she sense Santana's hesitancy about being there, so she's on her best behave. Quinn is showing that she actually does miss their friendship and time together just being Santana and Quinn.

It reminds her of when they first slept together in this dorm room. It was the first and one of the rare times they actually spent the whole night together. Back when everything was light and fun between them.

 _Flashback_

 _Santana had been in the city for a few weeks and today Rachel was hangout with Finn so Quinn offered to keep her company. Rachel's so protective that she practically threw Santana into Quinn's arms. That way Rachel knows that Santana is with someone she trust and she didn't just leave her sister alone._

 _"Really San? I'm not about to watch this boring show." Quinn says when she sees what Santana has up on Netflix._

 _"Yes you are." Santana smirks._

 _"Yeah? What makes you so sure." Quinn raises an eyebrow._

 _"Because," Santana straddles Quinn's lap. "I have these." Santana removes her shirt and cups her own boobs over her bra. "And if you want to see them again you will sit still through 40 minutes of my favorite show."_

 _Quinn licks her lips and looks from Santana eyes to her chest. "Just 40 minutes?" She gulps. They haven't both been fully naked while having sex in a few weeks since they were always worried about getting caught._

 _"Yeah. Something like that." Santana shows Quinn a hard nipple real fast before covering it back up. "No." She slaps Quinn's wondering hand away. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _"Fuck yeah." Quinn readily agrees._

 _The whole show she can feel Quinn's hard dick on her back. She's moved to sit between the blondes legs with her back to Quinn's front._

 _"Not much longer." Santana informs when Quinn hands start to roam in frustration._

 _It's like as soon as the movie ends, Quinn is removing Santana's brow. "Your body is amazing, San." Quinn places little kisses along her back and neck while both her hands massage her now free tits._

 _"Mmm..." Santana can only moan. Quinn is making her feel so good._

 _They spend a few more minutes just touching before they end up naked with Quinn between Santana's spread legs._

 _"You're so beautiful." Quinn says while looking Santana in the eyes. Quinn quickly grabs a condom._

 _"Kiss me." Quinn leans down to kiss her._

 _Santana gasp when she feels Quinn enter her the same time as their lips meet. "Oh Quinn!" She grabs at the older girls back._

 _"Yeah." Quinn pulls away to look at Santana face as she slowly thrust into her. "So beautiful."_

 _In all the times they've had sex, it has never felt this intimate. Not even the first time._

 _"Quinn!" Santana screams at a particularly hard thrust. It's like Quinn is trying to climb inside her._

 _"Feel good, baby?" Quinn looks between them, watching her dick come out wetter with each thrust. "You feel good, San. So fucking good."_

 _A few more minutes and Santana comes all over Quinn's dick._

 _"Damn you are beautiful." Quinn pulls out and just watches Santana._

 _Santana moves to grab Quinn's hard on but Quinn knocks her hand away._

 _"No. I know you are tired. I can wait." Quinn cuddles up to her._

 _Quinn had never past up the chance to get off. That was new. But Santana is tired so she isn't going to complain. Especially with the way Quinn is looking at her._

 _End flashback_

It was that moment, with Quinn looking at her like that that Santana knew she was falling in love for the first time.

It wouldn't be until later that she learned how hard being in love would be.

"Think Rachel will let me borrow her car tomorrow?" Quinn ask as she walks Santana back to her car in the evening, breaking Santana away from her memory.

"Maybe. I don't think she has anything planned." Santana leans against her driver door when they make it to the car. "What time do you need a ride? I have classes tomorrow. You could borrow my car or I could take you wherever." Santana offers.

Quinn knows Santana schedule. They've borrowed each other's cars before when things would happen. Why would Quinn ask to use Rachel's car when she's standing right in front of her. Quinn could drop Santana off at home and keep the car. But clearly Quinn's not seeing it like that.

Quinn stands in front of her. "I need to go pick my friend back up tomorrow night. You probably already have plans." Quinn denies the offer.

Now Santana gets it. Quinn doesn't want to get caught with another girl in Santana's car.

"Oh I see." Santana roll her eyes.

"Don't." Quinn sighs. She's really not in the mood to argue.

"It matters." Santana says after a minute of just standing and staring at each other.

"What?"Quinn says confused.

"Whether your friend is a girl or not." Santana shrugs. "And if you are fucking your friend or not."

"I'm not fucking her." Quinn huffs. "She really is just a friend."

Santana seaches her eyes for the truth. "Not fucking her currently or haven't fucked her ever?"

"Really, Santana?"

"Okay don't answer." Santana moves to get into the car but Quinn is quick to grab her elbow and push her back against the door.

"Stop." Quinn pushes herself against Santana. "She's just a friend and we've never slept together. I don't like her like that. Can you drop the bitch act now?"

"Get off of me."

"No." Quinn grabs Santana's hands to she can't push her away. "Why do you always feel the need to fuck up a perfectly good day?"

"You are the one being secretive." Santana argues.

"I'm not." Quinn fire back. "You just went from happy to pissy because I didn't ask to use your car. I didn't ask because we are in this weird thingy and I never know anymore what you will do or say. Using Rachel's car was safer."

"Yo-" Santana gets cut off by Quinn lips. She allows herself to kiss back for a minute before pulling away.

"What are you doing?" She breaths against Quinn's lips.

"I don't know anymore."

Santana takes a deep breath, breaks Quinn hold on her and lightly pushes the older girl back.

Quinn frowns and grabs Santana waist. "Wait." She studies Santana's face. "Maybe I'm trying to get my shit together."

"What?"

"I'm not ready for what you want but I'm trying and I just need...I don't know."

Santana knows Quinn's history. She knows that relationships aren't something Quinn is good with. She understands that maybe Quinn is having a hard time getting her feelings and order. Santana know Quinn has feelings for her, she just has a hard time showing and accepting them.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait on you." But Santana has feelings she needs to protect too.

"Will obviously." Quinn glares.

Santana knows Quinn is referring to Noah. It's not a secret that they've been spending time together.

"Okay. As long as you know."

"Whatever." Quinn shakes her head.

"Okay then."

Quinn frowns. She hates when Santana uses that word. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that we have an understanding. You understand that I'm not putting up with any bullshit and I understand that you need time."

TBC

A/n: wow the feedback for that last chapter was amazing. It's safe to say most people hate Quinn lol but she's really not a bad person, just lost in her feelings and head. Both are in love but it just comes easier to one more then the other. Feelings, love...that shit makes you do and say crazy things.

Anyway...thank you guys for reading and I hope to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Any plans for your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so?"

Quinn looks away from her laptop to see her roommate, Tina, waiting on a response.

"Rachel's throwing me a surprise birthday party."

"How is it a surprise if you know about it?"

Quinn's birthday is next Friday and Rachel has been even more excited about it then Quinn. Rachel loves birthdays and she loves planning things.

Quinn shrugs. "It's Rachel. She's not the best at surprises. I'm sure you'll be getting an invite any day now."

"Oh that's cool."

They spend the next few minutes in silence. Quinn concentrating on her homework while Tina just lays across the bed.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door before Rachel pushes it open.

"Hey Tina!" Rachel greets Quinn's roommate.

"Hi." Tina waves.

"I see you guys picked up."

Tina roll her eyes. She's fully aware of Rachel's dislike of her organized side of the small dorm room.

"Yea for now." Tina gives her a fake smile.

"So what's up?" Quinn breaks up the little back and forth before it gets out of hand.

"It's three. You said you'd go to the gym with me!"

"Oh right."

Quinn went out with some friends last night so she didn't get as much homework out the way as she wanted to. She forgot all about going to the gym.

"Okay. Give me ten minutes."

Quinn goes back to her paper and pretends like she doesn't see Rachel hand Tina a envelope that no doubt holds a birthday party invite.

1-9)6_twuq(()_

"Surprise!"

Quinn grins and acts surprised when she enters Rachel's and Santana's apartment and her friends jump out.

"Are you serious?!" Quinn really does squeal in surprise when she sees her mom standing in the back of the room.

Quinn hugs and high fives people as she makes her way to the back of the room where Rachel, Santana and her mom stands.

"What are you doing here!" Quinn pulls her mom into a tight hug.

Quinn hasn't seen her mom in months. Since she went home for Christmas. She came back to campus a few days after the new year and she didn't go home for spring break because her parents was going to be away on a vacation that they'll planned months before they knew when Quinn's break was. So she just stayed in town and hung out with her local friends.

"I missed you!" Judy kisses Quinn's cheek before letting her go so she can hug Santana and Rachel.

"Thanks love." Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek before releasing her.

"No problem boo." Rachel grins before excuses herself and Santana so Quinn have some time alone with her mother.

"Like I told Rachel, I'm only staying for a few minutes. I just wanted to be here to greet you." Judy smiles at Quinn. "I'll let you have fun tonight with your friends but tomorrow we will spend together."

"Awesome!"

Quinn spends a few more minutes talking to her mom. She really did miss her. Quinn's an only child and has always been very close to her mom. Besides Rachel, Judy is her best friend. She talks to her mom about everything. She even recently told her about her situation with Santana. Quinn needed to talk to someone about everything that has been going on. Rachel could see that Quinn missed her mom and made sure to get her here. Quinn couldn't ask for a better friend.

After her mom leaves Quinn goes around thanking people for coming and just socializing.

"Drunk yet?" Finn grins across form Quinn. They just got done playing a game of flip cup and Quinn is grinning like an idiot because she just dominated that game.

"Close." She giggles.

Finn laughs and sits another beer in front of her. "Drink up."

Quinn grabs the beer but doesn't drink it right away. "I'll get there. I-" Quinn closes her mouth when she spots Santana over Finns shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later." And then she takes off in the younger girls direction.

Quinn watches as Santana makes her way to her bedroom. Quinn waits in the hall for a minute before walking to the door and knocking.

Santana cracks the door a little. "Hey." Quinn whispers.

Santana smiles and open the door to let Quinn in before shutting it again.

"You okay?" Quinn inquires when Santana quietly walks over to sit on the bed.

"I'm fine." Santana giggles as she watches Quinn stumble over the bed. "I should be asking you that. You're the one stumbling."

"Hush girl." Quinn sits right next to Santana and throws her arm around the brunettes shoulder. "It's my birthday. I'm allowed to be drunk."

"True." Santana smiles.

Quinn just nods and takes a gulp of the beer Finn got her. She never takes her eyes off of Santana.

"What?" Santana says after a few minutes of Quinn just staring at her.

"What are you doing in here?" Quinn questions. "It's a party going on. You're suppose to be having fun. It's my birthday."

Santana roll her eyes. "I know. Mike spilled his drink on me. Had to change shirts."

Quinn looks down and sure enough Santana does have on a different shirt then before. "Oh." She shrugs and offers Santana her beer.

"No thanks." Santana gently pushes her hand away.

Quinn pouts but doesn't push. "Birthday kiss?" She grins and pucker her lips.

Santana laughs but does give in to giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm best birthday ever." Quinn giggles.

_{}%^_

Quinn grins when she sees her mom sitting at the table, patiently waiting for her. They had agreed to start of the day at lunch since Quinn woke up hungover.

"So last night went well I see." Judy smirks when Quinn joins her with sunglasses on.

"Had a blast."

After Quinn and Santana left the bedroom, Santana spent time dancing and joking around with Quinn. It wasn't that Santana was ignoring her before, she was just more occupied with helping Rachel play hostess. Quinn was happy when everything was going well and both Rachel and Santana relaxed enough to hangout with her.

"I'm sure. Rachel doesn't do anything half assed." Judy laughs.

"I know. I'm going to have to go all out for her birthday." Quinn chuckles.

"Okay, fill me in on what's been going on. How's classes?"

Quinn spends the rest of lunch telling her mom about her classes, some friends she made and how she's been looking for a job.

"So...how are things with Santana?" Judy inquires as they walk out of the restaurant.

"Really mom?" Quinn has been avoiding the topic of Santana all afternoon.

Yes she called her mom and told her about. Yes Judy was calm and motherly and just listened but that was when she was miles and miles away. Now with her mom here, standing just inches away, Quinn doesn't know how to talk to her about it anymore. Judy cares about Rachel and Santana like her own daughters and Quinn knows that. While her mom isn't going to disown her, she will be disappointed in the way Quinn has been handling things. Quinn knows because she is disappointed in herself.

"It's...complicated." Quinn says hoping her mom will let it go.

"Is Rachel the only thing making it complicated?"

"She's a big part." Quinn shrugs. "I mean we've been sneaking, lying behind her back for awhile now. She's going to be pissed. And then she's going to be pissed at me for being a coward." Quinn stops at her car and they both lean back against it.

"Your right." Quinn rolls her eyes. She knew her mom wouldn't go easy on her. "Rachel will be pissed and may not talk to you guys but she's your best friend. She cares about you and will forgive you."

Quinn nods even thought she's not sure that will actually happen. She's hopeful though. "But I'm not ready yet. Yes I love Santana but I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship yet."

"Yes be careful Quinn. I don't want you or Santana getting even more hurt then you both already are."

Quinn spends the rest of her day hanging around town with her mom. They eventually go to Rachel's apartment to have a big dinner with just Quinn, her mom, Rachel, Santana and Finn. After dinner Judy thanks the girls for the dinner and gets ready to leave for the hotel for the night.

"Staying or going?" Finn ask as he gets up to walk Judy to her car. He needs to know if he will be walking her down as well.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Quinn starts down the hall to Santana's room. The younger girl retired to her bedroom after giving Judy a hug.

"What's up?" Santana sits up in bed when she sees Quinn in the doorway.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." Quinn steps into the room.

"You okay?" Santana frowns. She noticed how quiet Quinn had been at dinner.

Quinn shrugs. "Just tired."

Santana nods and gets up to hug her. Quinn is surprised when Santana pulls back and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

Santana just smiles. "You look like you needed a little pick me up."

"Oh and you thought that would do the trick?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"I know it did." Santana smirks.

Quinn is loving this playful side she's seeing in Santana. Even with their understanding, 90% of the time they still have tension between them when they hangout alone. This moment and last night was refreshing.

"Yeah it did." Quinn squeezes Santana's waist. Santana tries to take a step back but she hold her in place. "Wanna have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

Santana bits her lower lip. "Come on, girl. It'll make me feel better. Plus you know you want to." Quinn says playfully kissing Santana's nose.

"Okay." Santana gives a dramatic sigh. "I guess I can put up with you for a little."

"Good." Quinn can't help but push her luck and slaps Santana ass before stepping back. "See you in the morning."

"Watch it." Santana says but Quinn can hear the smile in Santana's voice.

"Just have that ass ready in the morning." Quinn winks and leaves the room.

Quinn gives Rachel a big hug and kiss on the cheek before following her mom and Finn out the apartment.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

"Finn." Rachel sighs. "Ten more minutes. That's it. It's getting late." Finn just grunts, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Santana sits across from Rachel at the breakfast bar trying not to laugh at the pout on Rachel's face. Rachel has been waiting an hour for Finn to finish playing video games with Noah and go shopping with her.

It's Friday and this is their last weekend before finals began. Next week is going to be busy and not too much hanging out. So between today and tomorrow they are all trying to make the most of these calm days as they can.

"Boom!" Finn jumps up from the couch and tosses his control down next to Noah. "And that's how it's done."

"Bullshit." Noah glares at the taller boy. "Let's go again."

"No!" Rachel jumps up from her seat the same time as Quinn walks into the apartment. Quinn eyes widen and she throws her hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture.

"What?"

"Not you." Rachel dismisses the confused blonde."Let's go, Finn."

"Sorry dude."

Finn fist bumps Noah and follows a irritated Rachel to the door. Santana stays seated as Quinn and Rachel share a hug and a few words before the couple exits the apartment.

"What's up, Quinn? Trying to get destroyed on this call of duty?"

Santana is not at all surprised when Quinn just waves at her and picks up the control that Finn discarded. The thing about Quinn is she hates being challenged. If Noah had just asked her if she wanted to play, Quinn would have easily turned him down. Only for the simple fact that she doesn't really like the guy. But the fact that he challenged her made Quinn pick the control up to show Noah he's fucking with the wrong one.

"Seriously guys?" Thirty minutes later Santana moves to stand behind the couch as Quinn and Noah continue to trash talk back in forth. Now she knows what Rachel felt 's suppose to be hanging with Noah and she has no idea why Quinn is here. But it doesn't really matter because both of them are ignoring her.

"Fuck." Quinn glares as she's taken out. She goes to start another game but Santana snatches Noah's control out of his hand.

"Enough with the video games." Santana proceeds to shut down the game system and turn off the TV.

Noah frowns but doesn't protest. "Okay, how about we..." He trails off as he looks at his phone. "Oh man I didn't know it was so late. I have to go get my roommate from work soon."

Santana tells him she understands and walks Noah to the door. "Step out with me for a second?" Noah nods in the direction of the hallway.

Santana studies Noah's nervous body language and just knows what's coming. Santana has been slowly trying to through hints that this relationship is not moving in that direction. Whenever Noah wants to hangout at the apartment, Santana makes sure Rachel or Finn will be hanging around too. Or she sticks to going to public, crowed places with groups of friends. Santana just tried to limit the amount of alone time spent with Noah as possible in hopes that he loses romantic interest and they can just remain friends.

Noah is a great guy, no doubt but friendship is all Santana can offer him at this time. If Santana wasn't so hung up on Quinn then Noah would be someone she would give a chance. But the fact is that she is hung up on Quinn and her relationship with the blonde is all she can really focus on right now. Santana know thats bad but when you love someone no matter how bad they hurt you or how better off you'd be without them, sometimes you just can't let go. Santana feels like it's not her time to let go. Quinn doesn't need to know that but Santana refuses to give Noah false hope, knowing that she's not that into him.

"So I was thinking I could take you out tomorrow night? I mean...would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

The way he looks so nervous and innocent makes her pause for a second. But only for a second.

"Noah," Santana steps closer. "You are a great guy and..." Noah starts to laugh and shake his head.

"Damn. So I wasn't tripping? I knew I felt the friend zone creeping up."

Santana bits her lip and look away. She knows how rejects feels. Not good at all.

"Hey lady," Noah gentally puts a few fingers under her chin and bring her face back around to face him. "It's cool. You told me from the began that this might not go my way. You've been nothing but honest with me. I'm not upset. Friend zone isn't too bad." Santana laughs. She knocks his hand down and pull him into a hug. They make plans to study together next week before Noah leaves.

Quinn is standing at the kitchen sink when Santana goes back into the apartment. There is a plate of yesterday's left overs sitting on the breakfast bar.

"Hey that's mines." Santana frowns. She specifically wrapped that plate up yesterday and put her name on it so that Finn wouldn't eat it.

"So you can't share now?" Quinn walks over with a fork and a glass of water.

Santana rolls her eyes and just let it go. It's not like Quinn doesn't bring stuff over and let Santana steal it.

"Did you just come over here to steal food?"

Quinn shrugs. "It's a bounce." She takes a bit. "But really I wanted to hangout. I hope I didn't run off lover boy, did I?"

Things have change between them a lot since Quinn's birthday. Quinn has been more attentive. They text a lot more and talk on the phone. Quinn took her out to dinner a few times last week. Quinn has been sitting next to her on movie nights and when Rachel goes to bed or leave the room they sneak kisses. It's just been a nice change. Santana likes it.

"I want ice cream." Santana ignores her. "You are taking me to get ice cream since you helped yourself to my plate."

"Whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Dude guess who I caught leaving my dorm doing the walk of shame?!"

Santana takes a second to think about if she's seen Tina on campus with anyone lately. She's drawing blanks. "No idea."

"Mike!"

"Are you serious?" Santana laughs.

"I know, right." Quinn giggles. "I can't believe Tina is getting more action then me."

This is the perfect opening for Santana to inquire about Quinn's 'action' but something stops her. They've been getting alone well and she doesn't want to ruin the moment so she'll let it pass. So instead she says...

"Hurry up so you can buy me ice cream!"

The rest of the weekend seems to fly by and before Santana knows it, it's Sunday night. The three girls are laying in Rachel's bed with Rachel in the middle.

"So how does it feel to know that you are days away from completing your first year of college?" Rachel ask Santana as they stare up at the ceiling.

"It seems like it went so fast." Santana says as she thinks about the school year. "I mean...classes were fine. It's the figuring out how to balance a social life and school work that was really the issue."

"You are so right!" Rachel nudges Quinn who is half asleep. "I remember our first semester. We didn't know anyone really so we didn't go out much but the next semester we were going out all time. One week Quinn missed all of her classes because she decided to go with...shit what was her name, Q?"

"Hannah." Quinn whispers.

"Yeah her! Hannah." Rachel nods. "They went to some party in the next town. They ended up locking themselves out of the car while it was raining. Quinn was sick as a dog." Rachel laughs. "But Hannah liked her so much that she stayed around to play nurse. It was hilarious."

"Why was it so funny?" Santana ask. This is her first time hearing this story. Santana remembers hearing Hannah's name before when she was back home doing her last year of high school and the girls was here in college. But she didn't know that Hannah was around that much.

"Because Hannah really, I mean really, wanted to be Quinn's girlfriend." Rachel shrugs. "It was like she was the one night stand that Quinn couldn't get rid of. Quinn you must have mad skills in the bedroom."

"I do." Quinn mumbles as she tries to keep from falling asleep. "I wasn't into her though. She was cool to hangout with but that was it." Quinn says for more of Santana benefit then the conversation. During Hannah's time in Quinn's life, Santana and her wasn't doing much. At that point in time they were just fooling around whenever Quinn went home for break. They didn't have sex until months after the Hannah era.

"But the point is..." Rachel tries to bring the conversation back to focus. "Freshman year starts off slow but then picks up. You make friends and then you really have to check your prioritize. It's easy to get lost in the parties. That's why I was glad Quinn and I had each other that year and were able to snap each other into place when we messed up."

Santana nods. "I get that. If it wasn't for you guys and Finn, I don't think I could have been as focused as I was."

And it's true. Despite the things that went on with Quinn, Santana has always been able to go to Quinn with her problems. Rachel, Quinn and Finn always took time to check on her. To make sure she was getting her education but also taking time to enjoy the college life.

12_[[[[^^^}}}}_!

"Cheers!" Santana clicks glasses with the other six people standing around the table before tossing back another shot.

Finals are all done and she finds herself amongst her friends at one of Finn's friends house party.

Of course Finn invited Rachel, Quinn and her. Mike and Tina is there because Mike is also friends with the guy that's throwing the party. Even though Finn said not many freshman was invited, she wasn't surprised to see Noah among the crowed when she arrived. Finn and Noah had developed a bromance over the last few months. Of course Finn was going to invite him.

"Wanna dance some more?" Noah asks after everyone else moves away to go get another drink or mingle with other people.

"I think I'm going to get a drink and just chill for a little." Santana really is having a nice time hangout with Noah but she's been spending too much time with him tonight. She's only gotten maybe five minutes tops of alone time with Quinn.

Santana makes her way to the kitchen after sending Noah back out to the dance floor.

"Can you make me a drink?" Santana whispers into Quinn ear as she wraps her arms around her from behind.

"Where is lover boy?" Santana can hear the edge in Quinn's voice.

"Not in here." She squeezes Quinn side before letting go and stand to the side of her. There is other people in the kitchen. You never know who is watching. "Are you going to make me a drink or not?"

Quinn grunts and silently makes Santana's drink. When she's done she looks around to see who is around before handing Santana the drink, leaning in to kiss Santana's ear. "You're mines for the rest of the night."

Santana gets chills and remembers the last time Quinn they were at a party and Quinn whispers in her ear like that.

 _Flashback_

 _"Shit Quinn!" Santana cries when Quinn rubs faster at her clit._

 _"You look so fucking hot tonight, San." Quinn says as she kisses the back of Santana's neck. "I told you about teasing me girl. Your mines tonight." Quinn whispers into her ear._

 _Santana hadn't been at the party ten minutes before Quinn spotted her and pulled her to an empty room. Rachel and Finn was running late so they weren't worried about disappearing together._

 _Quinn complimented her outfit, particularly the short skirt Santana was wearing. Quinn pulled her to a room and pushed her face first against the closed door._

 _Santana turns her head in a awkward way to share kisses with Quinn as th older girl stands behind her, playing with her pussy. "Oh." Santana cries as Quinn pushes a finger into her._

 _"Fuck so wet." Quinn breaks the kiss to drunkly fumble with her pants. After getting them down and putting on a condom, she wastes no time in flipping Quinn's skirt up and pushing her underwear down a little more before thrusting into Santana from behind._

 _"Oh fuck!" Santana cries out. "Fuck you feel so good."_

 _"Yeah." Quinn intertwine her hand with Santana's that is held up against the door. Her other hand holding on Santana's waist, pulling the younger girl back against her. "Fuck that big dick."_

 _"Mmmmm so good." Santana moans as she slides on Quinn's hard rod. Quinn's dick is big. She can feel every inch pulling and pushing at her insides._

 _"Pussy so good." Quinn mumbles into her hair. "Fuck babe. Let me feel that pussy cum. Drench my dick, babe."_

 _Santana stays still as Quinn pounds into her from behind. Quinn moves both of her hands to Santana's waist and drills her pussy._

 _"Uh uh ooooh." Santana moans. She squeezes her eyes shut up as she cums around Quinn's hard dick._

 _"That's it baby." Quinn do a few more hard and deep thrust before cumming into the condom._

 _Quinn rest her face against Santana back. "I can't believe we just did that here." Santana giggles._

 _"I can." Quinn smirks._

 _End of flashback_

Santana giggles and thinks about how Quinn begged her to put on that skirt on one night during one of their long sex sessions. Quinn fucked her raw for this first time and came on the skirt.

"What's so funny." Quinn asks as she leads them out of the kitchen.

"Nothing."

Quinn sticks to her side for the rest of the night. A few girls come up and ask the blonde to dance or to start up conversations but Quinn declines them all. Santana won't be mad if tonight unfolds similar to the way it did at that other party.

A few hours later a drunk Rachel and Finn stumble up to them saying they are ready to go. It's been hours since Quinn had her last drink so she drives them all back to the sisters apartment.

"We're going to bed." Rachel states the obvious as she follows Finn toward her bedroom. "Quinn you better not try to drive home. It's too late."

Campus is just a few blocks over but Rachel and Santana feel better knowing that Quinn isn't trying to walk from her car to her room while its this late and dark.

"I'll be here in the morning." Quinn promises. Rachel wishes them a good night before going into her room.

"Can I get you anything?" Santana offers before she goes to her room.

"Yeah. Come here." Quinn bits her lip.

Santana slowly walks over to Quinn who is leaning against the back of the couch. "Whoa." She giggles when Quinn grabs her by the built loops and pull her close.

They stare at each other for a few minutes before Quinn kisses her. The kiss starts out slow but quickly heats up. Now Quinn hands are on her ass, pulling her closer. She can feel Quinn hard dick poking her stomach.

"Can we go to your room?" Quinn says between licking and sucking on her neck.

"Don't leave a mark." She knows she doesn't have to remind Quinn of that. They've done this enough times to know the rules. She mostly says it for stalling purposes.

"Come on." Quinn stands and starts to pull her towards the hall.

"Wait." Santana resists. "What about them?" She nods toward her sisters bedroom.

Rachel being home is only part of her worries. What Santana is really debating on is if she wants to go there with Quinn right now. They've been doing great but things are still unresolved with them. Yea Quinn's been giving her more attention and stuff but she still hasn't brought up talk of a relationship or at least the idea of them telling Rachel about them.

"They're drunk. I don't think she's going to think too much of it when she wakes up tomorrow."

Santana nods but doesn't make a move.

"What's wrong?"Quinn asks as she catches onto Santana's hesitancy. "I can say goodnight and sleep out here if you don't want to, you know? If you're not ready."

"I know." Santana sighs. "But,"

"But what?" Quinn whispers.

Santana shakes her head. "Nothing." She squeezes Quinn hand and leads her to her bedroom.

They start off just making out before clothes start being removed. It's not until they are naked and Quinn is laying between her legs, sucking on Santana's hard nipples before Santana tenses up again.

"Seriously." Quinn pulls away from her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Santana takes a deep breath. "Promise me you'll stay. I mean I want you next to me when I wake up. Not out on the couch or creeping out of the apartment. But next to me."

Quinn smiles and gives her a gentle kiss. "Whatever you want, baby."

Santana feels like such a loser when he stomach irrupts into butterflies at that simple term of endearment. Quinn hardly uses it, so when she does Santana feels all kind of giddy.

"Wait." Santana stops, pushes the blondes shoulder when she feels the dick at her entrance. "Maybe we should use a condom."

"What?" Quinn pulls her head away. Santana can tell she's shocked. They haven't used condoms for awhile. But that was when Santana knew Quinn wasn't sleeping with anyone else but her. They haven't been together for months so she has no idea what Quinn's been up to. They haven't discussed it. "Are you serious?"

"It's just that..."

"Did you fuck lover boy?"

Usually Quinn is so cool with hiding her jealousy. She's never flat out asked Santana what's going on with Noah or went out of her way to be rude to the boy or anything. But tonight Quinn has been making it a point to share her dislike for Noah. Santana doesn't know what to make of that.

"No." Santana punches Quinn shoulder. Santana can't believe they are having this conversation with Quinn between her legs, dick digging into her thigh.

"I've never done anything with Noah beside a few kisses and that was a month ago. But I don't know what you've been doing. Or should I say who you've been doing."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I haven't been..." She trails off when she remembers that she hasn't been exactly abstinent either.

Santana knew that there was a possibility that Quinn maybe had slept with someone else. She knew that possibility. But that doesn't stop the hurt she feels when it's confirmed. She knows it's stupid to feel so hurt. Their not together. Quinn isn't her girl. If she wants to sleep with other people there is nothing stopping her. Doesn't mean Santana has to like it. Or that it hurts any less.

"Can you get off of me." She turns her face away. She's doing her best not to cry.

"I didn't... It wasn't..." Quinn tries.

"Quinn...please get up." Santana says calmly. Quinn sighs and moves to the side.

Santana just lays on her side and stares up at the ceiling. She can feel Quinn eyes on her.

"It was just head." Quinn whispers. "I didn't actually..."

"Is that pose to make me feel better."Santana says not really caring for a response.

"I'm sorry." Santana remains quiet. "I'm clean. I went to the clinic a week after it happen."

"Just stop, Quinn." Santana sits up and tries to move out of the bed but Quinn grabs her arm.

"Can you just..." Quinn sighs. "I didn't sleep with her. You are the only one I want." Quinn admits to Santana for the first time. "Yeah I let her suck me and I felt like shit after. I swear I did, San." Santana just stays still and listen to Quinn talk. "Look we don't have to do anything,"

Santana scoffs. She knows that.

"I'll put on my boxers and we can just lay here tonight but please don't kick me out. Let's just talk about this. Please."

Santana sighs and snatches Quinn boxers off of the floor. She throws them at the blonde and puts on a long t-shirt as Quinn puts on her boxers and adjusts herself.

Santana rolls onto her side and face away from Quinn. "Let's just go to sleep."

Ten minutes must go by before Santana feels Quinn press against her back and an arm rest on her waist. Quinn hand finds hers and intertwines them.

"I fucked up." Quinn starts. Her lips right next to Santana ear as she whispers. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. I never wanted to do that. I promise you I'm not doing shit with anyone else, Santana. No other woman has my attention but you, baby." Quinn kisses her ear and then her cheek. "Can you look at me, please."

Santana slowly turns her head to look at Quinn. She's slightly embarrassed because now Quinn can see she's been crying.

Quinn wipes her tears away. "I'm really sorry." Quinn says staring her dead in the eyes. Santana can tell she mean it because usually Quinn doesn't even try to explain or apologize. Quinn is usually busy with explain all the reasons Santana has no right to be mad. But tonight Santana hears and sees nothing but guilt.

"You really only want to be with me?" Santana questions. "And you're not just saying that because your hard?" Yes Quinn is still hard. Santana felt it when she moved to look at Quinn. Quinn is trying her best not to touch Santana with it.

"I told you we could just go to sleep and I'd be fine." She pauses. "I'd have to run to the bathroom real quick but after that I'll be fine." She jokes. "But for real...only you, girl."

"Okay." Santana chuckles when Quinn roll her eyes.

"Okay what?"

Santana shrugs. "I don't know. I'm still pissed at you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Quinn steals a kiss.

"Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay."

Quinn groans. "Please don't use that word again for the next 24hours."

"O..." Santana giggles. "Sure."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"May I be excused?"

"No." Quinn sighs. "And don't roll your eyes again."

Quinn tries her best not to blow up and completely ruin her visit. It's the second week in the summer break and Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Finn have all came home. It's only been two days and Quinn is ready to go already.

All she's been doing is arguing with her dad whenever they are in the same room. Today her father is complaining about her working. He believes Quinn should focus on school. But Quinn is doing great at school. She wants to save and move into a apartment by the second semester of next school year.

"Let's move on..."Judy gives Quinn a weak smile. "How's Tina doing?"

_8-)/&*]*^]~

"Hey."

Quinn smiles when she sees Santana standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Santana grins back. "It's pretty late. What's going on?" Santana frowns after remembering that it's almost ten at night.

Quinn shrugs. "Rachel here?" Quinn moves into the house after seeing that Santana doesn't plan on moving.

"Sorry." Santana sighs after noticing how she had Quinn standing on the porch. She closes the door and turns back to Quinn. "Yea she's in her room."

Quinn listens for Leroy and Shelby. Making sure Santana parents aren't lingering before moving in real quick and kissing Santana. It's just a quick couple of pecks before stepping back.

"Wait." Santana grabs Quinn's arm before she can walk away. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Quinn nods. "Just...stuff." Quinn can see that Santana wants more than that but she can't give her more right now.

Santana stares at her for a few seconds before squeezing her arm and letting her go. "She's in her room."

Quinn smiles and starts making her way up to her best friends bedroom. On her way she pass Leroy and Shelby's open bedroom door. She yells hi and chats for a minute before moving onto Rachel's room.

"You could have knocked."

"Shut up." Quinn flops down next to Rachel on the bed. Rachel is laying on her stomach, checking her Facebook on her laptop. "Oh please there was no way Finn was in here with that door closed and your parents here." Quinn huffs.

"True." Rachel glance over at Quinn. She's laying on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Dinner was shit, huh?"

See this is why they are best friends. Rachel just knows.

"He's such an asshole." Quinn tells Rachel all about dinner. "I'm just fucking over him and his shit. I wish mom would just leave his sorry ass."

Quinn and Rachel have been best friends since the third grade. Rachel knows almost everything there is to know about Quinn. They talk about everything with each other. The only thing Quinn has ever hid from Rachel is her relationship with Santana.

"Quinn..." Rachel rubs her arm. Quinn doesn't blame her for not knowing what to say. Like what do you say to someone who hates their parent?

"I'm not even in his fucking house and he's still trying to control me." Quinn vents on. She know Rachel is listening like usual. She might say anything but she's listening and thats all Quinn need right now.

When they were in middle school that's when Quinn really started to notice her dads controlling ways. She payed more attention to how he treated her mom and their relationship. It was her sophomore year of high school that she learned about his past affairs. Judy had kicked him out the house for a few days and Quinn found out that he was cheating with some lady down the street. And then after that she found out it wasn't the first time. Quinn had never been a daddy's girl but it still hurt non the less that her dad would do that to their family.

"...I need to change. I'm going to change."

"Change what?" Rachel ask confused. At first Quinn was talking about hating her dad's guts and now Rachel's not sure what the hell she's talking about.

"I can't be like him." Quinn starts. "You know fucking girls over and just being a jackass."

"You're nothing like your dad." Quinn just stares at Rachel. "Okay...maybe you were a little happy with the ladies." Rachel giggles. "But you've always was honest with them. Plus you've been doing well. I haven't seen you do more then kiss a chick in months." Pause. "It's kind of weird."

"Yeah...about that." Quinn heart beat starts to quicken. This is her opportunity. She could just tell Rachel now and face the consequences.

"Yeah?" Rachel sits up with Quinn.

"I um...there..." Quinn stutters.

"Are you okay?"

"There's a girl."

"A girl?"

"Well...she's more of a woman."

Rachel frowns. "Quinn."

"I mean..." Quinn takes a deep breath. "I like someone."

Rachel nods. "Okay."

"I want to talk to you about it but i..." Quinn throat feels tight.

"Hey...babe breathe." Rachel pull Quinn into her arms.

"I can't." Quinn shakes her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I can't...I'm not ready to talk about her."

"Do you think I won't like her?" Rachel inquires. This is a first for them. Quinn never broke down about some girl. "You know I would never judge you."

"I know." Quinn pulls back. "I'm just not ready."

"Okay." Quinn can tell that Rachel brain is working. Trying to figure out who Quinn could be talking about.

"I should go."

"It's late, Quinn. Just stay."

Quinn shakes her head. "I'll be okay."

"Call me when you get home." Rachel follows her down stairs and out onto the porch.

"I will." Quinn says kissing Rachel's cheek. "Still coming over for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Ye...no wait. Dinner?" Rachel frowns.

"As my best friend you have to save more from the evil clutches of my dad. Come to dinner tomorrow."

"Ugh...the shit I do for you." Quinn just laughs and they hug once more before Quinn gets in her car and makes her way home.

-:71$:91&_|^{|+

"Thanks for hanging out with me."

"Of course."

It's Saturday night and Quinn and Rachel are cuddled up in Quinn's bed. Quinn and Rachel leave tomorrow afternoon while Finn and Santana spend another week in their hometown. So Finn and Rachel are out on a date, giving Quinn and Santana the time together. They haven't been able to get much alone time since being home. Too many eyes. Their parents and friends are always around.

"I'm going to miss you." Quinn pulls Santana closer. She's spooning the younger girl with their fingers linked in front of Santana while Quinn other arm acts as Santana's pillow.

"Quinn!" Santana squeal when Quinn presses into her.

Quinn just laughs. She knows Santana is responding to her hard on that is pressing into Santana's ass. "I can't help it. That's its natural state when you're around."

Santana roll her eyes. "No sex."

Quinn sighs and kisses Santana cheek. "I know babe."

Even thought they've talked about what happened with that girl and how Quinn is clean, Santana still doesn't want to have sex right now and Quinn is respecting her wishes.

"I know I said I couldn't wait to leave. That's only because my dad is a jackass but I'm really going to miss you. You should just come back with us tomorrow."

"It's only a week."

Quinn hums and then complains about being hungry and how Santana should make her something to eat.

Santana rolls her eyes but agrees. Quinn hovers while Santana cooks. Right now she's standing behind Santana as she works on the sandwiches at the counter.

"Stop." Quinn smiles at the cute giggles Santana let's out as she nips at her neck. "Quinn stop. Your moms in the next room. Back up."

"So?" Quinn stays put. "She knows." She whispers.

"She what?!" Santana slaps the last piece of bread down and turns around in Quinn arms. "What do you mean she knows?"

Quinn never mentioned telling her mo

m to Santana. She didn't see the point.

"I mean...I needed someone to talk to." Quinn shrugs. "Someone other then you." She continues when she sees Santana wanting to interrupt. "I can't talk to you about you, you know?"

"I guess." Santana frowns.

Quinn sighs. She sucks at this feelings thing. At this talking thing. And Santana is all about feelings and talking.

"It's nothing bad. I just...I can't talk to Rachel and things between us was shit and I just needed someone."

"I'm not mad. Just surprised." Santana sighs. "So, um...what...like what does she think?"

Quinn smiles and kisses Santana nose. She loves catching Santana off guard and not knowing what to say.

"She doesn't want to see you hurt. Us hurt."

"And?"

"That's it." Quinn reaches around Santana and grabs a sandwich. "Thanks babe."

A hour later they are sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"I had an interesting talk with Rachel the other night." Quinn starts.

"Oh yea." Santana nods. "You guys talked about 'stuff', right?"

Quinn knows Santana is dying to know what was upsetting Quinn. But Quinn isn't ready to open up about that stuff yet. Rachel's always been her go to girl. It's going to take her sometime to get use to having someone else to talk to about these things. Talking to Santana about her daddy issues might even help their relationship. Santana would be able to see why Quinn feels like she sucks at relationships. But Quinn's not ready for that yet.

"Hush."Quinn rolls her eyes and playful slaps Santana's thigh. "I almost told her about us."

"Seriously?" Santana looks surprised.

"Yeah." Quinn nods. "I really hate lying to her. It's just hard actually telling the truth because I know she's going to flip her shit."

"Yeah but I think it'll be worse if she finds out any other way besides from us."

"Yeah," Quinn stretches her legs out. "I um...but I did tell her that there is a woman."

Quinn hears Santana sigh but she doesn't look over. "I mean...I was so close but..."

"It's okay." Quinn feels Santana's lips against her cheek. "I mean...you told your mom. That's a big enough step right now."

"I know, right?" Quinn nods. "I'm really on my shit right now." She ignores Santana's eye roll. "I deserve a hand job or something." Quinn smirks.

"You are such an ass." Santana laughs and pushes Quinn, making her tip over. They share a laugh before straightening up. "Is sex that important to you?"

Quinn's face goes blank. She gives it a thought before answering. "No. Yes. I mean...you know with you it's more than just sex. It's always been more than just sex."

"Always?"

Quinn knows Santana is referring back to the first time.

"Always." Quinn confirms. "It's about your touch and being close to you and whatever. But I'm fine not having sex. I'm down for whatever you need and want right now."

"It's not that I don't want to..." Santana trails off. "I just..."

"I'm a jerk and you don't trust me." It's more of a statement then a question.

"I do trust you." Santana is quick to correct. "I just don't want to get hurt again. I don't want this to just be about sex..."

"It's not." Quinn's cuts her off. "Your my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Well...my woman."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" Santana groans when she feels hands pulling at her sheet. "Get up."

Santana pops one eye open to see Rachel standing there pulling on her sheet. She looks over on her night stand to see the clock says 6 a.m. "Why the fuck are you waking me up this early."

"I need you to run with me this morning." Rachel says letting go of the sheet now that she has Santana's attention.

"Where is Quinn? Isn't that y'all thing."

"Quinn is unavailable this morning. She pulled a double last night and she has to work again at noon." Rachel flips on the light and Santana feels like she's going to die. "I'm stressed and I need someone to talk to. Please come with me?"

Santana groans before sitting up. "Give me a minute."

Five minutes later Santana and Rachel are silently jogging down a bike path together. "So...what's stressing you out?"

"Work, school... I don't know life." Rachel slows down until she's just walking.

"Rachel you work at the theater. You love theater. What could be so bad about work?"

"The fact that I'm not on the stage!" Rachel huffs. "I'm stuck cleaning toilets and crap."

"But you still get to see plays for free and you know about auditions right away. I'm sure something will turn in your favor soon. And if not just quit." Santana shrugs.

They don't really have to have jobs. Their parents pay for the apartment and give them money every month. But Rachel sometimes like to get odd jobs here and there so she can have extra cash.

"Yeah...but I'm trying to be good with this one. I just need to figure out my schedule for this next school year. It's going to be hard joggling school, work and Finn. I'm afraid we are going to get opposite schedules and hardly have time for each other."

Santana knows the feeling. When she came home from her parents, Quinn had already been working her new job for a few days. She works at a little cafe a few blocks away for t he college. Santana has only seen Quinn twice since the two weeks she's been back. They talk on the phone and text but that's it. Quinn is either always at work or too tired to meet up and do anything. Santana's not sure if Quinn is just really liking her job and wanting to get all the hours she can before school starts and she has to cut back or if Quinn is just staying busy to avoid her. Something's is telling Santana that it's the latter.

That last day they were hangout in their hometown ended kind of on a awkward note. Santana doesn't even know if awkward is the word to use. Quinn had asked Santana to be her "woman" and Santana declined. She had explained that she didn't want to make anything official while still having to sneak around. Quinn didn't like that. Quinn's ego didn't like that. Quinn didn't argue with Santana but Santana could tell that she was pissed. That night they shared a awkward goodbye. Quinn barely hugged her and she didn't call her in the morning before she left to the airport like she said she would.

"Yeah. But you guys love each other. You'll figure it out."

Santana knows that she loves Quinn and they came along way and she's not going to let them just fall apart.

Rachel grins. "I do love him."

Santana rolls her eyes and slaps Rachel on the arm. "Come on, let's finish this run so I can get back in bed."

It's two days later when Santana is on the break of going to the cafe and making a scene. Not really but she's going to do something. Quinn had called on her lunch break and Santana had asked her if they could get dinner together and watch a movie, Quinn said she couldn't. She planned on sleeping when she got off of work. That's pissed Santana off. They hadn't spend any time together and was really bothering her that Quinn wasn't even making an effort. Santana didn't even say goodbye when she ended the phone call.

Needing to calm down, Santana had called Noah and asked if he wanted to hangout this afternoon. Besides Rachel and Finn, he is the only friend she has. Rachel and Finn already had plans so Noah was her only option.

After getting dressed and some sweats and hoodie, Santana makes her way to the front door.

Santana jumps back when she opens the door to find Quinn on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you going?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Out." Santana crosses her arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you could barely keep your eyes open." Now that she looks at Quinn she does look pretty tired but still, Quinn should make time for her. So Santana's going to be pissed until Quinn gives her a good reason not to be.

"You hung up on me." Quinn takes a step toward her. "Rach here?"

"Yeah I hung up. You were being a jerk."

"How? Because I said I was tired?"

"You've been tired for weeks now, Quinn!" Santana remembers that they are standing in the doorway and walks away from Quinn knowing she'll follow. She doesn't stop until they are in her bedroom.

"I've been working, San." Quinn picks back up the conversation.

"Is that all?" Santana looks down when she ask.

"What?" Quinn frowns and sits on the bed.

"Have you been..." The words get the stuck in her throat. "Are you sle...are you seeing someone else."

Santana knows that Quinn isn't messing with anyone else. She just feels it. But she knows those words are the only thing that will get a reaction out of the older girl.

Quinn just stares at her for a minute before silently getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Santana grabs the back of Quinn's shirt.

Quinn hand lingers on the door knob. She doesn't turn around when she answers Santana. "You really think I'm fucking around on you?"

"No." Santana whispers.

"That's not what it sounds like."

"I know I just..." Santana rest her head on the back of the blondes shoulder. "I miss you and it's like...do you even miss me?"

Quinn slowly turns around, resting her hands on Santana hips. "You know I do. I tell you how much I miss you all the time."

That's true but sometimes she wants to be shown how much she's missed.

"Why are you working so much? I miss spending time with you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...my dad is a big ass douche and I'm just trying to get all the extra cash I can."

"He's cutting you off?"

Quinn shrugs. "Something like that, yeah." Santana knows that's as much as she's going to get out of Quinn. "And to be honest I was kind of pissed about the whole you not wanting to be mines."

"I am yours." Santana cuts in.

"You know what I mean." Quinn sighs. "But then instead of becoming a just distraction, I actually like work and it's helping out with the shit with my dad."

"Oh." Santana frowns. "So you're not still mad?"

Quinn shrugs. "I mean...I understand what you are saying. And we will tell her soon."

Santana nods her agreement but keeps quiet.

"Look...this next week I won't pick up any extra shifts." Quinn pecks Santana's nose. "We can just hangout."

"Quinn..."

"No." Quinn cuts her off with her lips. "I need to better. You deserve better."

"Well...that's true." Santana smirks.

"Don't be a little shit." Quinn laughs.

Santana pulls her into a kiss and pats her butt. "Go lay down. I'll be right back."

"Still going out?" Quinn inquires as she strips down to her boxers.

"No. But I am going to grab something to eat. I'll be back in a little. Rest."

The next couple of weeks are better. Quinn makes more time for her and even took her out two nights in a roll.

"Stop. Tina's going to be home soon." Santana giggles as she watches Quinn jump around on her bed like a little kid. They've been camped out in Quinn's room all day watching movies, eating and snacking on junk food. "Help me get this trash off her bed."

"Dude leave it." Quinn jumps off the bed and tackles Santana to the floor. "It'll be okay for a little longer."

Santana allows Quinn to kiss her a few times before pushing her away. "Take care of it now, please."

Quinn huffs but gets up to gather all the trash in the room. "I'll be right back." Quinn says before leaving to take the trash out.

Santana is packing up her stuff when Quinn comes back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Quinn wraps her hands around Santana from behind.

"I told you I needed to be home tonight. Rachel's going to start asking questions if I stay out again tonight."

"Can you stay a little longer?" Quinn starts kissing the back of her neck.

"Quinn." Santana moans when Quinn starts sucking her neck.

"Just stay a little longer." Quinn pushes Santana back off the desk and onto the floor.

"Quinn!" Santana squeals when Quinn turns her around and picks her up, seating her onto the desk.

"Please baby?" Quinn pouts. "Just a little longer."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I guess another hour or two is okay."

Quinn grins. "Great! Let's talk about this no sex thing."

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_"Quinn." Santana moans when Quinn starts sucking her neck._

 _"Just stay a little longer." Quinn pushes Santana back off the desk and onto the floor._

 _"Quinn!" Santana squeals when Quinn turns her around and picks her up, seating her onto the desk._

 _"Please baby?" Quinn pouts. "Just a little longer."_

 _Santana rolls her eyes. "I guess another hour or two is okay."_

 _Quinn grins. "Great! Let's talk about this no sex thing."_

Quinn watches in amusement as Santana huffs before punching her shoulder. "Jerk. Are you serious right now?"

"Calm down." Quinn tightens her hold on Santana's hip when the brunette tries to push her out of the way to get down from the desk. "I'm not trying to fuck you."

Santana gives her a look of pure disbelief.

"I mean..." Quinn smiles.

"I think I'm going to go." Quinn allows Santana to push her back. Santana stands but Quinn is right back in her space, hands on either side of her body, trapping her against the desk.

"Santana...just..." Quinn moves in to whisper into Santana ear. "I miss being with you. You can't blame me for that."

"I don't." Pause. "I miss you too."

Quinn kisses her ear before whispering, "I want to make you feel good. Just let me taste you?"

Santana blushes. It's been awhile since she's heard Quinn talk like that.

"Quinn..." Santana's thoughts are interrupted when Quinn starts kissing her neck while her fingers start messing with the string of her sweatpants.

"I'll stop if you really want me to." Quinn says as she pulls back to look at Santana. Quinn's hands have a good grip on the sweats, ready to pull them down. "But I hope that's not the case, I really wanna go down on you."

Santana bites her lip. "Do we have time? What about Tina?"

"Girl, I haven't touched your pussy in months. I'm sure you'll be coming faster then you'd like."

Santana gasp. "Such a dirty mouth.

Quinn just shrugs and pulls the other women's sweatpants down, along with her underwear. "You want this dirty mouth." Quinn chuckles when she sees the wet spots in Santana's underwear before tosses them to the side.

Santana just rolls her eyes before pulling Quinn's face to hers for a kiss. They make out for a few minutes before Quinn lifts Santana back onto the desk.

"Fuck Quinn." Santana moans as Quinn's hand lands on her pussy, palming it.

"San..." Quinn whispers into her mouth. "You're so wet, babe."

Quinn kisses Santana's chin before pushing the younger girl back and lowering her head in between Santana's legs. Quinn groans when she sees Santana's wet, tight hole. "Shit." Quinn grabs her dick through her shorts in effort to calm down. She's painfully hard but right now is about Santana.

"Uh oh." Quinn grins when she hears the moans. Quinn tongue is busy playing with Santana's clit. "Stop playing Quinn!"

Quinn laughs before burying her whole face into Santana pussy. Quinn's hands is working Santana's clit while she tongue fucks her.

"Shit...fuck." Santana pants as she gets closer and closer to her release.

"What are you doing?" Santana whines when Quinn pulls back and stand.

"Come here." Quinn pulls Santana off of the desk and move to the bed. Quinn lays on her back and Santana waist no time climbing up the blondes body. Santana knows that Quinn likes it when Santana sits on her face.

"Fuck...you are so hot. You taste so good." Quinn says eyeing Santana pussy as it hovers about her face. "Fuck it." Quinn playfully sticks her tongue out.

"Mmm yea." Santana is quick to start riding Quinn's face.

Quinn moves her tongue to suck on Santana's clit when she know the girl is close. "Come for me, San. Come on me."

"Fuck!" Santana cries as she comes.

Quinn groans as Santana slowly climbs off of her. Quinn slips her hand into her shorts to stroke herself.

Quinn moves to get out of the bed when Santana stretches out next to her. "Where are you going?"

Quinn stands and nods down at her hand and dick. "Need to take care of this."

"I thought..."

"No. Tonight was just about you." Quinn cuts her off. "I'll be right back." Before Santana can say anything else she leaves the room.

Quinn comes back to the dorm room to find Santana sitting on the side of her bed, in a pair of her boxers.

"Staying the night?"

"Planned on kicking me out?"

Quinn smiles and goes to lay on the bed. Santana waits until Quinn is comfortable before slipping under the sheets, cuddling up to Quinn.

"You could have taken care of yourself here." Santana breaks the silence.

Quinn laughs. "Nah. It would of been all bad."

Quinn was beyond hard. There was no way she was going to be able to stay in the room and just rub one out. She would have probably tried to pressure Santana and to letting her fuck. Quinn doesn't want to pressure her.

"Qu.."

"Did you enjoy it."

Santana lets out a little cute giggle. "You know I did."

"Okay. Good." Quinn kisses Santana's forehead, pulling her closer. "That's all that matters. Sleep now."

Morning comes faster then Quinn would like. She wakes when Santana leaves her bed to get dressed. Quinn doesn't say anything as she quietly gets out of bed to walk Santana to her car. Tina snores away on the other bed.

It's only seven in the morning but Santana has class at 9 and needs to go home and shower. Plus she doesn't want to be there when Tina wakes up. Tina knows about them and has promised to keep it a secret but Santana likes to avoided the awkwardness of it all. She'd rather just limit her time with Tina.

"Text me when you get home." Quinn demands as she pulls Santana into a hug.

"I will."

"Kiss?" Quinn asks when Santana turns away from her.

"We haven't brushed our teeth."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Get over here."

Santana does as told and they share a nice kiss before she pulls away. "Gotta go."

Quinn slaps her ass. "Okay. Love you."

Santana stops mid turn. "What?"

Quinn's brain catches up to what she just said but she doesn't back down. "You heard me."

Santana just looks at her. Neither of them have said those words to each other before.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I love you." She repeats.

Truth is, Quinn has loved and been in love with Santana for some time now. Quinn just hasn't told Santana because of this wall she's built around her heart. Santana has slipped through the cracks in the wall and that scares Quinn. She's afraid of getting hurt and or ending up like her parents. Love scares Quinn. But it doesn't matter when it comes to Santana. Quinn has opened herself up to getting hurt the moment she kissed Santana and kept kissing her and going back to her.

A grins slowly makes its way onto Santana's face before she throws herself back into Quinn's arms. "I love you too."

Quinn laughs and they make out for a few minutes before Santana finally leaves.

-/-

"...so like things are getting serious with that girl I was telling you about." Quinn shares with Rachel while they have lunch.

Rachel asked if they could get lunch today before Quinn goes into work. Rachel wanted to catch up with her best friend and also vent about how her new school schedule sucks.

"Oh the mysteries woman." Rachel teases. "How serious?"

Quinn shrugs. "I'm kind of in love." Quinn says shyly. It's been two weeks since Quinn and Santana expressed their love for each other. Two days later they had sex again for the first time in months. Or should she say made love. That first round was nice and slow.

Rachel eyes go wide. Quinn can see the gears turning in her best friend head. Quinn knows that Rachel understands how big this is. Quinn's never been in love before. She's barely been in a relationship.

"Okay...you have to tell me who she is!" Rachel squeals.

"Dude."Quinn eyes go wide as she looks around the college cafe. "Chill."

"Chill? You told me you are in love with some chick I've never even met. Can I at least get a name."

Santana's name is on the tip of her tongue but it just won't come out. Plus the fact that they are in a crowded public place doesn't help. They need to be alone when Quinn tells her best friend that she's been sleeping with her sister.

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "Not yet. Things are still...complicated."

Quinn figures if she slowly shows Rachel how she feels about Santana that Rachel will react better. Rachel will understand that this isn't just some fling. That Quinn and Santana actually care deeply about each other.

"Ugh...you suck." Rachel glances at her phone before taking out some cash. "I have to get going. But we are defiantly talking about this when you come over for dinner tomorrow."

Quinn walks Rachel to her class before heading into the direction of the cafe.

Quinn's shift is halfway over when she sees the first missed call from her mom. She's doesn't call her back on her break because Judy likes to talk and Quinn would rather not spend her 15 minutes listening to her mom ramble. Quinn is surprised when she gets off of work and have ten missed calls from her mom and a text demanding that Quinn call her. Obviously Judy is not calling just to gossip.

Quinn heart speeds up as she dials for moms number. "Hello?! What's wrong?"

"Quinn..." Judy cries into the phone.

"Mom what's wrong? What happen?"

"I left your father."

It takes Quinn a few minutes to register the words. In the meantime, Judy continues to cry and try to explain what lead up to her leaving her husband.

Quinn knows that things have been bad between her parents for a long time. They've been ignoring it for a long time. Even with her dad limiting her funds and just being a total jackass, and Judy going behind his back and sending Quinn money, they all have managed to ignore their family problems. No one confronts the issues head on. Until now.

"...and I just had to get out of that house."

"Where are you staying?" Quinn inquires.

They talk for a few more hours before hanging up. Quinn calls Rachel right after. Rachel picks up but turns out to be staying over Finn's for the night so going to see her is out of the question. Quinn knows if she ask, Rachel will come, but it's been weeks since Rachel really had any alone time with Finn and Quinn doesn't want to ruin that.

So she finds herself knocking on the door of the sisters apartment, waiting on her girl to answer the door.

"Hey what ar..." Santana doesn't get the words out before Quinn's lips are on hers.

"Quinn?" Santana tries again when Quinn kicks the door shut before grabbing Santana's hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Quinn starts to undress as soon as she's in Santana's room.

"Are you okay?" Quinn takes off all her clothes then moves in to try to undress Santana.

"Long day." Quinn says before smashing her lips into Santana's. Soon Santana is necked with Quinn above her.

"Mmm..." Santana moans when Quinn fingers plays with her clit, making her wetter and wetter.

Quinn pushes two fingers into Santana's entrance, collecting juices and then rubbing them on her hard dick.

"Oooh." Santana grabs at Quinn's back when the blonde pushes her hard eight inches into her.

"Mmm fuck." Quinn pushes all the way in. She gets a few thrust in before Santana asks her to stop and put on a condom. "Seriously? I'll pull out."

"Quinn." Santana turns her head when Quinn tries to kiss her. "I..."

"Babe... we don't need it. Don't this feel good?"Quinn slowly pulls her raw dick out before shoving it back in.

"Uh fuck yes!" Santana screams.

"Mmmm...you feel so fucking good." Quinn buries her face in Santana's neck. "I missed having you like this. Being inside you like this."

They've been using condoms since they started back having sex. Santana insisted, saying she didn't want to get pregnant. Quinn knows that is half the reason. Part of her knows it's because Santana's not over her messing around with that other girl. Even if Quinn keeps reminding her that she didn't fuck the girl.

"Yes! Right there." Quinn pushes up onto her hands and watch her dick disappear and reappear, pounding Santana. "Fuck Quinn!"

"You missed this raw dick, huh?" Quinn laughs.

Actually it was Santana that encouraged Quinn not to use a condom the first time they did it raw. Santana said she trusted Quinn and she wanted to feel all of her. After that they kind of played it by ear. Sometimes they would use a condom, sometimes they didn't and Quinn would always pull out.

"Shut up, you ass." Santana says between moans.

"What? Fuck...you want it up the ass?" Quinn grunts.

"Not going nowhere near my ass."

Not yet. Quinn thinks as she grabs one Santana legs and pull it up, dick stroking her from a different angle. "Mines." Quinn growls and shoves her dick back into the drenched pussy.

Quinn pounds into Santana for a few more minutes before pulling out and coming all over the girls pussy and stomach.

"Shit..." Quinn keeps rubbing her dick as she leans down to kiss Santana. "I'm sorry." Quinn let's her body fall against Santana.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I just came in here and just...I didn't hurt you did I?" Quinn says thinking about how hard she was fucking Santana. She wants to make sure she didn't hurt the younger girl since she didn't spend a lot of time preparing her.

"Of course not." Santana smiles. Quinn slides to lay half on her and half on the bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

This isn't the first time Quinn has come over wanting to have sex to release some stress. Sometime she'll talk afterwards and sometimes she does not. Her parents is one thing Quinn has never discussed with Santana before.

"Not really." Quinn kisses the side of Santana's head. "I told Rachel I was in love." Quinn decides to share that info instead of her parents fucked up situation.

"Really?"

"I really wanted to tell her but..."

"I know." Santana sighs.

They lay in silence. Quinn pulls Santana closer.

"My mom left my dad." Quinn finally decides to share.

"Yeah?"

Quinn knows the simple prob is Santana's way of asking for more information without being pushy. Quinn loves how Santana knows that this is a big topic for her and doesn't want to force her to talk. Quinn also knows that it bothers Santana that Quinn doesn't talk to her about the problems with her parents. How could Quinn want a relationship with Santana but doesn't like to communicate with her.

"Yeah." Quinn sighs before rolling off and away from Santana. She sits on the side of the bed for a minute before standing. Quinn can hear Santana moving behind her.

"You're not leaving are you?" Quinn turns around when she hears the panic in Santana's voice.

"No." Quinn leans into the bed and kisses the side of Santana's mouth. "Just didn't want to talk about my parents while being naked. That's kind of weird."

Santana laughs and pulls the sheet over her bare body. Quinn searches for her boxers. Once she has them on she sits back down on the side of the bed.

"We don't have to talk about them Quinn. I know how you..."

"I'm glad she left him." Quinn interrupts. "He's nothing but a piece of shit." Santana stays quiet. "I...fuck." Quinn feels arms around her waist and Santana head against her shoulder.

"It's okay."

Quinn shakes her head. "No it's not." She pats Santana's hand before moving out of her arms. Quinn can feel the tears coming. Santana's seen her cry before but not for anything like this. This is going to be an ugly cry.

"Baby..."

"I'm not leaving." Quinn says not turning around. "I'm just going to the kitchen for a drink. I'll be right back."

Santana is sleep by the time Quinn climbs back into bed. Quinn places some light kisses on the sleeping girls face before cuddling up and falling asleep.

"Ooooh." It's been awhile since Quinn has been woken up like this. This being Santana straddling her stomach, bent over, taking her dick down her throat. Actually this is the first time Santana has sucked her since they've made up.

"What uh...fuck babe!" Quinn throws her head back against the pillow when Santana comes up to show her dick head some attention. Quinn balls tingle while Santana slowly strokes her while licking her head.

"You like?"

"Fuck. I love." Quinn slaps Santana's ass that is in front of her. "Shit...so good!" Quinn runs her hands up and down Santana's naked back and ass. "Turn around. I wanna see you take all of it."

Santana kisses her dick once more before climbing off of Quinn and moving between her legs.

Quinn moans when she sees how wet Santana's mouth has made her dick. "What are you waiting for?"

Santana rolls her eyes before taking the hard member back into her mouth. Quinn runs her hands throw Santana's hair and holds her in place before fucking her dick up into Santana's throat. "Mmm...shit I'm about to come." A couple of more thrust and Quinn releases into the younger girls mouth.

Santana moves her head back and Quinn grabs herself, holding onto the head of her dick. Santana gives the best head.

"Come here." Quinn starts moving up to sit against the head board. Once situated she has Santana straddle her. "What was that for?" Quinn wasn't expecting to wake up like that.

Santana pecks her nose. "I just wanted you to start your day off right."

"Well mission accomplished." Quinn giggles. "You just earned yourself some breakfast."

"Oh please. You know even if I didn't suck your dick you would be making me breakfast." Santana smirks.

Quinn laughs. "Oh yeah?"

Santana nods. "Yeah. Cause you love me and you do what I say." Quinn feels Santana's hand wrap around her dick that sits between them.

"Sounds about right." Quinn doesn't argue. She pulls Santana towards her for a kiss.

They kiss while their hands explore each other's bodies. Quinn slides her hands between them to palm, grope and pinch Santana's breast. Quinn breaks the kiss to move her mouth to Santana's tits.

"Mmm..." Santana moans when Quinn takes a nipple into her mouth.

Quinn feels Santana push off of her thighs to lift up and then sink back down onto her hard rod.

"Fuck." Quinn bites down on Santana"s breast when she feels the girls tight walls around her dick.

"Goo...fuck yes! You feel so good, baby!" Santana rides her.

Quinn pulls away from Santana's chest to watch Santana's face every time she moves on her.

"You're so fucking sexy, San." Quinn moans out. "So beautiful."

Quinn pulls Santana close and buries her face in Santana's neck. She kisses the girls neck every few minutes but mostly they just hold each other while Santana fucks herself on Quinn's dick.

"I want to come inside you." Quinn finds herself admitting into Santana's ear.

This isn't the first time she's wanted to come inside the brunette. This is the first time the urge has been this strong. Just feeling Santana warm wet pussy wrapped around her, Santana's body against hers, plus how emotional she's feeling right now...just everything has Quinn wanting to connect with Santana that way.

"Quinn." Santana moans into her ear.

Santana's on birth control but she has this fear of the small percentage that she could get pregnant. It's not that she doesn't want to have Quinn's babies, it's more so that they are young and in a complicated relationship. Quinn known this from the beginning so she's never even attempted to come inside the girl before. She knows Santana would be pissed.

Quinn grabs Santana under the legs and flips them over. Santana's legs on her shoulders while she drills down into her pussy.

Santana screams out at the new position. She pushes at Quinn's arm when Quinn's hits a sensitive spot in her pussy.

"Fuck...you feel so good." Looks between them to watch herself pound into the girls pussy. "Do you want me to come inside you?"

Santana moans and pulls Quinn down to her for a kiss. "I love you."

Quinn kisses all over Santana's face before kissing her lips again. "I don't think you know how much I love you."

Quinn lowers Santana legs, she can feel her balls wanting to bust. She reaches down and swipes Santana's clit. "You never answered my question." She slowly pulls out. "Do you want my come?" Before thrusting back in, hard and deep.

"Yes!" Santana screams. Quinn is so deep. "I want all of you."

Quinn grins and grabs Santana's hands, they intertwine their fingers on the bed above Santana's head. "Look at me?" Quinn pants.

"Mmm fuck." Santana walls tighten and then she's coming, juices soaking the hard dick that's pushing into her.

Quinn kisses her nose and then releases thick, squirts of come inside her girl for the first time.

Quinn let's her weight lightly drop onto the body under her. Santana fingers releases hers and then her arms go around Quinn.

"Get your heavy ass off of me." Santana giggles when Quinn starts kissing the side of her head.

"Rude." Quinn groans when she pulls out, watching their shared juices leak out of Santana's beaten pussy. "Damn."

"Don't even think about it." Santana swats Quinn hand away. "I have class in a little and you promised me breakfast."

"Fine." Quinn fakes disappoint but only for a second because the memory and the feeling of coming inside of Santana pops back up inside her head. "I'll go make your breakfast."

-/-

Quinn is in the middle of filling Rachel in on her parents situation when Finn and Santana walk in. They two get quiet when their company joins them.

"Well this is not awkward at all." Finn comments as he moves to take a sit at the little kitchen table.

"Shut up." Rachel smacks Finn's arm as he walks by.

"I'm just saying."

The four move around silently as they make their plates and sit down for dinner.

"So I got the part!" Rachel breaks the silence.

"Congrats best friend!" They all congratulate Rachel. Quinn remembers how yesterday Rachel was talking about a part in a new play workshop that she was waiting to hear back from. She's glad to hear it turned out well for her.

"I'm so excited!"

"You should be!" Santana beams at her sister. "I'm exited for you."

"Thanks love." Rachel grins. "Anyway...enough about me. What's going on with you guys?"

Finn takes over the conversation talking about his job and how he's trying to be good so he can get a promotion.

"That's good Finn. I'm sure if you apply yourself, you'll get the gig." Santana gives some encouraging words.

"Thanks San." Finn grins. "So what's up with you and Noah?"

"What?" Santana frowns. Quinn stays quiet and watches.

"Come on, S." Finn smirks. "You've been staying out all night. I've seen you guys hanging out on campus."

"Don't be shy, sis. I like Noah." Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel's words. Rachel is forever trying to get Santana to hook up with Noah.

"I'm not seeing Noah."

"Well you are obviously seeing someone. I mean your neck..." Santana blushes at her sisters words. "Seems like everyone is finding love."

Quinn cuts her eyes to Rachel."What?"

Rachel narrows her eyes then sighs. "Nothing."

The rest of dinner is awkward. Rachel keeps giving Santana and Quinn weird glances.

Later on Quinn is on the phone with Santana discussing what happened at dinner.

"She knows." Santana panics on the other line. "We should just tell her."

"She don't know." Quinn rolls her eyes. "And we will."

"Quinn. She. Knows." Santana stresses.

"They think you are dating Noah." Quinn argues. "Something happening on campus that I don't know about?"

"Shut up."

"Hmmm."

"Seriously Quinn. Shut up."

"Babe I..." Quinn gets cut off by a beep. She pulls the phone away from her face to see Rachel's name. "Shit...Rachel's calling. Let me call you back."

"Yeah okay. Love you."

"Love you." Quinn takes a deep breath then clicks the line over. "Hey. What's up?"

"Will you be able to meet for breakfast tomorrow? We never got to finishes that talk about this new woman in your life."

"I'm not telling you her name, Rach."

"I'm sure there is a lot you are not telling me." Rachel mutters.

"What?"

"Just be there." Rachel says before hanging up.

"Fuck."

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

"So...you and Quinn."

Santana's head snaps up when Mike breaks the silence.

They've been sitting in Mike's dorm in silence for so long now. Santana had needed someone to talk to about everything that happen with Rachel and Quinn yesterday. Mike was kind of her last option but Santana's glad that he is an option. And not a bad one either. He's someone who knows all the girls but don't know them enough to assume anything and is able to listen and hear with a clear and clean point of view.

Of course Quinn is the person she really wanted to talk to but that's not going to happen. Now not only does she need someone to talk to about Rachel, but also Quinn. It hasn't even been two whole days and Quinn is already putting distance between them. And it sucks. They should be facing this together, Instead Santana feels all alone.

"Yes." Santana confirms quietly. "Rachel found of yesterday."

Mike eyes widen. "Oh shit."

"Right."

"So like how...what happened?."

 _Flashback_

 _Santana had showed up at Quinn's dorm twenty minutes ago demanding to go with her to meet Rachel. They argued all the way to the cafe. Quinn thought it was best if she went alone. Santana said there was no point, Rachel knows and they should face her together._

 _Now Santana walks next to Quinn with nothing but uncertainty. She had wanted to have a conversation with Quinn before they met Rachel but that didn't happen._

 _Santana and Quinn walk into the cafe side by side, not touching._

 _Rachel doesn't look surprised at all to see them together. Rachel has a good poker face going on right now._

 _No greetings are exchanged. Quinn slides into the booth across from Rachel, and Santana follows._

 _"Hey." Santana whispers after they sit in silences for longer then she'd like._

 _Rachel rolls her eyes and focuses on Quinn. "Santana?"_

 _Quinn doesn't respond._

 _"You're sleeping with my little sister?"_

 _"I'm not jus..." Quinn tries to explain._

 _"I can't believe this." Rachel cuts her off. "I mean...I knew something happened with you guys a few months ago but..." Rachel shakes her head. "I thought it was a one time thing. You know, whatever it was...is. I thought you guys fought then made up. I thought it was over."_

 _"It's not." Santana shakes her head._

 _Rachel still hasn't looked at her. Rachel focus is only on Quinn._

 _"How long have you guys been sleeping together behind my back?"_

 _Santana rolls her eyes. Rachel is so dramatic._

 _"Rachel..."_

 _"Hush Santana." Rachel snaps. "How long, Quinn?"_

 _Quinn sighs and finally makes eye contact with Rachel. "Like...almost two years."_

 _Rachel's eyes widen. "Two years?!" She shrieks out. "Tell me you are just kidding. Two years, really?"_

 _"Rachel calm the fuck down." Santana demands when people start to look over at their booth._

 _"No! I will not calm down. Forgive me if I'm not reacting to the news the way you would like. It's not every day that I find out that my best friend has been screwing around with my little sister for TWO FUCKING YEARS behind my back." Rachel hisses. "I mean you guys didn't even try to tell me. I had to figure it out on my own. Really, Quinn?"_

 _"Stop attacking her, Rachel." Santana growls._

 _"Just let her talk, Santana." Quinn snaps at Santana. "It's fine."_

 _"No it's not."_

 _"Just shut up, Santana!" Rachel yells._

 _Santana jumps in shock and then glares at Rachel, but stays silent._

 _They go back to the staring game._

 _Rachel shakes her head after a few minutes. "I can't deal with this right now..."_

 _"Rachel..." Quinn reaches out, a failed attempt to stop Rachel from getting up._

 _"I have class." Rachel pauses, her mouth opening and closing as if she's going to add something. In the end she just rolls her eyes and walks away from the table and out of the cafe._

 _Santana looks over to see Quinn with her head down, a defeated look on her face._

 _"Hey...it's going to be okay." Santana rests her hand on Quinn thigh. She feels it tense up but Quinn doesn't try to get away from her touch._

 _"You need to get to class." Quinn slides out of the booth._

 _"Quinn."_

 _"Go to class, Santana."_

 _"Class can wait. We should talk ab..."_

 _"I don't feel like fucking talking." Quinn slaps the table. "Just go to fucking class."_

 _Santana just stares at Quinn for a minute before she nods once and silently slides from booth._

 _Santana gets a few steps outside the dinner before she feels a hand wrap around her elbow._

 _"San..."_

 _Santana feels the tears at the corner of her eyes but she refuses to let them come out. She doesn't turn around as Quinn lets go of her elbow to wrap her arms around her from the behind._

 _"I'm sorry." Quinn rest her head against Santana's._

 _"It's fine, Quinn."_

 _"It's not." Quinn kisses the side of her face. "I'll call you later."_

 _Santana turns around to look at Quinn. Quinn looks like a kicked puppy. Santana has a feeling that she won't be hearing from Quinn tonight. But she still nods and kisses her goodbye._

 _End of flashback._

That was the last time Santana talked to Rachel or Quinn. Rachel ignored her and went straight to her room when Santana got in from school yesterday.

Quinn worked at the dinner last night and texted after claiming she was tired and was going to just crash. Santana let her be for the night. But when she called Quinn this morning, the call went straight to voicemail and her texted unanswered, Santana knew she was being ignored.

"Yea...so Rachel is acting like her world is falling apart and Quinn is being her usual douche self." Santana huffs.

Mike raises an eyebrow at the way Santana just described her sister and girlfriend. He doesn't comment on it though.

"I'm sorry for dumping all my drama on you. I just needed someone to talk to."

"It's fine." Mike shrugs. "Do you think Rachel is really upset or just being...well Rachel."

Santana shrugs. "Both. I mean I understand her being upset but she hasn't even given us a chance to explain. It's not all just black and white. It's not like Quinn and I jumped into a relationship and just said we are going to hide it from Rachel. It was way more complicated then that. It's still complicated."

Mike nods. "What about Quinn? Don't you think she's going to come around? Maybe she just needs to process all this. Quinn has always seemed to me like the closed off type when it comes to feelings. I don't know..."

Santana takes in his words. It's crazy how obvious it is to everyone that Quinn doesn't do emotions. "I guess she will. I don't know..." Santana decides to share her feelings with Mike. "I mean...nothing is never easy with Quinn. You're right...she can be closed off and a jackass when it comes to confronting things that scare her or anything she's not sure about."

"You don't think she's sure about you?"

"I don't..." Santana sighs. "I know she loves me but..."

Santana knows how important Quinn's relationship with Rachel is to the blond. Quinn is a only child with not the best relationship with her parents. Plus she didn't have the easiest time in high school and going through puberty. Being a girl with a male part was hard for her. Quinn never talked to Santana about it but Santana remembers how Rachel would cut down anyone who wanted to say anything sideways to her best friend. Quinn has always had Rachel to confide in or just be there when Quinn needed someone. They are best friends and their relationship is important to Quinn. Maybe more important then Santana can even imagine. There is still so much about Quinn she doesn't know. It's not that doesn't want to. It's just Quinn is so emotionally blocked...it's just going to take time. Santana is just hoping they still have that time. That Quinn isn't going to push her away.

"But?" Mike probes when Santana goes quiet.

"I'm just scared that this thing with Rachel will set us back. Rachel's her best friend. If she's mad at her...I don't know what Quinn will do."

Mike nods. "I see." He looks down at his watch. "We'll look...I have to go meet Tina but you are welcome to stay as long as you want. Just lock the door on your way out."

Santana nods and thank him. Mike hesitates for just a second before pulling Santana into a hug.

"For what it's worth...I've seen the way Quinn looks at you." Mike squeezes Santana and then let's go. "Yea...you guys wasn't that good at hiding it. I didn't know how deep it was but yea..." He scratches the back of his head. "Anyway...I can tell she really cares about you. I'm sure she won't stay away for too long."

Santana thanks him again before being left alone.

Santana is woken when her phone goes off for the third time. The first two times she wished away the ringing and continued to sleep but now she's up because someone is persistent.

"Yeah?" Santana answers without looking at the screen.

"Hey." Quinn's quiet voice comes through the line. "Where are you?"

"What?" Santana asks sleepy. "I'm...why?"

"I'm at your place. I wanted to talk."

Santana takes the phone away from her face to check the time. 6pm. Rachel is still at work, that's the only reason why Quinn is daring to be at their place.

"I'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

"I'll be here."

Santana starts to hang up but then, "I love you Quinn. "

"I know." Quinn sighs. "I love you too."

"I'm on my way. Bye."

Santana sits there for a few minutes before getting up, gathering her school bag and purse before making her way back to her apartment. Hopefully she and Quinn can actually have a decent conversation and then maybe talk to Rachel afterwards.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn's been waiting outside of the sisters apartment door for ten minutes before she hears foot steps coming down the hall. Quinn pushes off of the wall, readying herself to greet Santana. Quinn's eyes widened when she sees Rachel instead.

"What are you doing here?"

The only reason Quinn came over to the apartment is because she knows Rachel has evening classes. Quinn had only prepared to deal with her girlfriend not her best friend...or should she say the woman that she hope is still her best friend.

"I live here." Rachel barely gives Quinn a glance before pulling out her keys to unlock the door.

"I know that but..."

"Quinn," Rachel sighs. "I'm really not in the mood."

The blonde follows Rachel into the apartment. "Me neither."

"I see this thing with my sister is still going on." Rachel says after a couple of minutes.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Look...I'm sorry we lied and..."

"I can't do this with you right now."Rachel cuts in. "I've had a shitty day and all I want to do is lay down and forget about the past few days."

"But we need to talk about this."

Rachel shrugs. "You let it wait this long, it can wait a little longer."

Quinn starts to protest but then she stops to look at Rachel. Really look at her. Rachel looks like she hasn't slept in days and the way she has her hands clasped together lets Quinn know not to argue. That's the stance Rachel makes when she is trying to hold herself back from saying or doing something she might regret.

Quinn nod once. "Okay."

Quinn watches as Rachel walks into her bedroom and closes the door before she lets herself out of the apartment. Quinn walks down the hall and takes a seat at the top of the landing.

She's only sitting for a few minutes before she hears giggles and then sees Santana, closely followed by Noah, turning to climb the last set of steps.

"Hey." Santana beams when she sees Quinn. Quinn is glad to see one of them is at least happy.

"What's up, Quinn!" Noah nods at the blonde.

"Hi." Quinn frowns at Noah and turns her attention back to Santana. "I thought we were talking?"

"We are." Santana confirms. "I bumped into Noah on my way. He was just letting me know what I missed in class today."

Quinn frown deepens. "You didn't go to class?"

"I st..." Santana pauses and looks over at a quiet Noah, as if just remembering he was there. "Thank you for catching me up and stuff." She gives him a genuine smile.

"Uh yeah." Noah scratches the back of his neck. "I'll bring by the notes tomorrow. Later ladies."

Once Noah leaves Santana takes a seat next to Quinn.

"So I guess everyone is just skipping school now." Quinn notes.

"What?"

"Rachel is in the apartment." Quinn watches as Santana takes in her words.

"Did you guys talk?"

"What do you think." Quinn says with a bit of an attitude.

"Okay. No." Santana shakes her head. "You can lose the attitude or go home."

Quinn looks away. "We didn't talk." Quinn hates how her voice cracks at the words.

Quinn has never went this long without talking to Rachel. Properly talking to Rachel. It's really getting to her. Everything is just getting to her. The shit with her parents, Rachel...just everything. Quinn knows she shouldn't be taking it out on Santana but she just keeps fucking up. It's what she does.

"Quinn," First Quinn feels a hand on her thigh then one on cupping her cheek. Santana pulls Quinn face around to look at her. "Just talk to me. I'm here." Santana kisses the tip of Quinn's nose. "Just let me be here."

Quinn remembers the first time Santana ever kissed her nose. That was the first time she really acknowledge in her heart that Santana was more then a booty call.

 _Flashback_

 _It's summer break and Quinn is home for the whole break. She didn't really want to come home but Quinn didn't come home for thanksgiving and she only came home for a few days during winter and spring break and she knows it really bummed her mom out. Quinn knows that Judy has this fear that now that Quinn is in college that she's not going to want to come back. Judy is kind of right. College has really opened up Quinn's eyes to some things. Quinn feels a lot more freeing now that she doesn't have the pressure from her parents sitting right in her face._

 _But Quinn loves the relationship that she's rebuilding with her mom and she doesn't want to break that by being selfish. Plus the break hasn't been that bad. Break is over and three weeks and Rachel doesn't fly home for a couple of more days. That left Quinn more time alone with Santana._

 _They've been fooling around really since Quinn left for college. They had sex the first time this past spring when Quinn came home for spring break. Since then Santana has flown out to the city a few times to look at apartments and get things squared away at school. They had sex every time (sometimes multiple times) Santana came to visit. It took a lot of sneaking around. That's why it's nice to have this time away from Rachel. They are taking advantage of it too._

 _That's how she finds herself laying naked with Santana right now._

 _"Ugh I don't feel like moving." Quinn sighs._

 _Santana giggles and snuggles up to Quinn's side. "You could always stay."_

 _"I can't."_

 _And it's true. Everyone would think its weird that Quinn is staying over without Rachel home. Yes Santana and Quinn had a regular friendly relationship before they started sleeping together but it was never one that included sleepovers._

 _"Right." Santana sighs and moves over a little._

 _Quinn closes her eyes tight and let's out a breath. The last few weeks since Quinn's been home, Santana has been acting a little different. Like she wants more attention from Quinn. Not just sex but like hangout and stuff. Stuff they never really did before. Whenever they did hangout it was always with Rachel or Finn or some other mutual friends. Not alone. And when Quinn is away at school their phone calls and text have changed a little the past few months. More intimate. Santana asks more questions, like who Quinn is hangout with and things like that. Things outside of their arrangement. Quinn is pretty sure that Santana is catching feelings. Quinn knows Santana is catching feelings and even though Quinn is not ready to deal with those feelings or even wanting to return the feelings, she can't leave Santana alone._

 _Quinn has tried to distance herself but it never works. She always end up naked with Santana or giving in and hangout with the other girl. But even with all that, Quinn doesn't want a relationship._

 _"Um...yeah, I'm going to go." Quinn starts to sit up but Santana is quick to straddle her lap._

 _"Wait." Santana leans in and steals a kiss. "I'm hangout with my parents tomorrow and Rachel comes in the day after."_

 _Quinn raises a confused eyebrow. "So?"_

 _"Soooo..." Santana gets this devilish look on her face. "Tonight is the last night I can have this." Santana reaches between them and squeezers Quinn's soft cock._

 _Quinn rolls her eyes at the girl but that doesn't stop her from getting hard. "I though you would be sore by now." Quinn smirks, they've been going at it the past few days and Quinn sometimes can get a little rough._

 _"Shut up." Santana pulls her into a kiss and before she knows it Quinn finds herself balls deep inside a very wet, tight Santana._

 _"Fuck." Quinn groans and rest her head back against the headboard. Out of all the times they've had sex, Quinn has only been in Santana raw a few times. Every time it happens it feels like the first time all over again._

 _"Oh god!" Santana moans and bounces faster on Quinn. "That's it baby...make me come." Santana moans into her ear._

 _Quinn growls and grabs Santana's hips. "So fucking good." She holds Santana in place while she pounds up into Santana's tight hole. "Shit." Quinn groans. She's knows she's not going to last much longer. After a few more deep strokes Quinn feels Santana's walls tightening around her. She quickly pulls out and strokes herself a few times before releasing a large amount of come on her stomach._

 _"Fuck." Quinn softly rubs herself as she calms down. "You should totally ditch your parents and come to my place tomorrow." Quinn jokes. Kind of._

 _"Nope." Santana climbs off of her and off of the bed. "Need to give you time to miss me."_

 _"That's cruel."_

 _Santana shrugs. "We can't always get what we want Quinn." Quinn turns her face away when Santana gives her a longing look._

 _Quinn stands from the bed and silently gets dressed. When she done she walks over to Santana who is only in a too big t-shirt, sitting at her desk._

 _"Come lock the door." She grabs Santana hand and pull her out the door and down the stairs. "I'll call you later."_

 _"Okay." Santana quietly replies._

 _"Don't be like that," Quinn pulls her into a hug and slaps her ass before just resting her hands there. "If I could... I would stay here."_

 _Santana pulls her head back and takes a good look at Quinn. She smiles shyly. "Try to be nice to your dad and take your mom out to lunch or something tomorrow." Santana kisses her nose. "I better get that call later."_

 _The fact that Santana knows how to address her family issues without even knowing really anything about them and can still make cute little comments, has Quinn stomach feeling way she never imagined feeling._

 _End of flashback_

Quinn thinks about how she was so slow to realize that even then she was already, at least a little bit, in love with Santana. It was after that trip home that Quinn cut all relations with Hannah off. They hadn't really been sleeping together anymore but Quinn was still hanging out with her. But after that trip it didn't feel right. Every time she spent time with Hannah after that trip, Quinn could only see the defeated look on Santana's face if she ever found out.

Quinn shakes her head and focus on Santana. "You know you are too good for me, right?"

"No. I don't know that." Santana shakes her head. "I do know that you are not about to through a pity party or attempt to break up with me."

"Attempt?" Quinn corks her eyebrow.

"You know you can't resist me. Don't waste our time with the bullshit. I don't feel like arguing with you and then getting back together."

Santana confidence has Quinn cracking a a tiny smile.

"What's gotten into you?"

Quinn watches as the smile slowly slips off of Santana's face into a serious expression.

"My sister is pissed at me. My girlfriend has been ignoring me. I'm kind of feeling lonely and I'm trying really...really hard to keep it together." Quinn watches the emotions play across Santana's face. "This is me staying positive and trying to show you that we are in this together."

"I know." Quinn sighs.

"Do you?" Santana grabs Quinn hand. "You've come so far. We've come so far. Let's not back paddle because Rachel is throwing a hissy fit."

Quinn nods. "I know. I do." She squeezes Santana's hand. "I'm trying and I'm not going anywhere I just needed some space. I know I went about it the wrong way but...I'm sorry. I suck but I love you."

"Okay."

"Don't start that shit."

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

"...I'm mean two years, Finn!" Rachel rambled as she sat next to Finn.

Rachel came over to Finn's after she got off of work. She just needed someone to rant to. Usually Quinn would be her person but seeing is 90% of her rant is about the blonde, she had to take Finn as a substitute.

Yesterday was just terrible for Rachel. At least by Rachel standards. It started when she first woke and started to get dressed to go to her favorite cafe, but before she even leave her room, she remembered that her best friend works at the cafe. Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was going to be working or not but she didn't want to take the chance of seeing her. So she went to the kitchen to make coffee and look for something to eat but when she got there Santana was already up and sitting at the breakfast bar. Rachel groaned and left the apartment without a word.

So already her morning was out of whack. Then she went to work and that was long and awful. Rachel was getting so tired of picking up after people. And it didn't help that there was no posting of any new projects coming up.

At the end of her work day Rachel had decided that she was going to try to make the most out of the day and stay with nothing but positive thoughts for the rest of the day. But then she got a call. It was a call letting her know while coming very close, she did not receive the part of a play she had went out for. At this point Rachel just wanted the day to be over with.

Deciding to skip classes and go back home turned out to further her bad day when she spotted Quinn standing outside her apartment door. Rachel was quick to exchange little words with Quinn and send her away. She really didn't know what she would have said to Quinn at that point in her day. She's glad Quinn picked up on that and walked away.

Rachel knew that Santana would be coming back that night so she just packed a bag and went over to Finn's for the night. Now it's the next day and Rachel still can't get the knowledge that her sister and best friend had been lying and sneaking around for two years behind her back.

"Rachel I don't see what the big deal is." Finn sits and watches Rachel pace around the room. "It's just Santana and Quinn."

Rachel stops when she hears those words come out of her boyfriends mouth. She turns to Finn and gives him a 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"First of all there is no just!" Rachel hisses."Santana is my little sister and Quinn was suppose to be my best friend!"

Finn sits with wide eyes as Rachel freaks out.

"The is no just!"

Finn wordlessly gets up and pulls the small brunette into his arms. Rachel just cries it out.

It's not until almost 9 in the evening when Rachel lets herself into the apartment she shares with her little sister.

Rachel texted Santana an hour ago inquiring about the time Santana had plan on being home today. Santana responded that she had just got home. So Rachel whipped her eyes and set off to see her sister.

Rachel slowly approaches Santana's door. She's hoping that Santana got the silent hint about wanting to talk to Santana and that the younger girl is alone. Rachel isn't ready to deal with the blonde just yet.

"Hey." Santana greats quietly when she looks up to see Rachel standing in her doorway.

Rachel nods I'm acknowledgement. They stand there in silence for another few minutes before Rachel steps further into the room and leans back against the wall right next to the doorway.

"Look Rach..." Rachel puts up a hand to silence Santana.

"I know your sorry Santana." She starts. "I know...I just...is it serious? It has to be serious, right? Because you guys went through so much to keep it a secret. I just want some answers. Just tell me..."

"It wasn't." Santana starts to explain. "It didn't start of serious. It was just sex. I mean yeah I had a crush on Quinn before anything ever happen but I didn't think much of it at first."

"And then?"

"And then..." Santana shrugs. "I don't know...its Quinn. She can be a complete douche but at the same time she can be a total sweetheart." Santana tries to cover her smile. She doesn't want Rachel to flip but it's hard for her not to smile when she's talking about the woman she loves. "So yeah, one day it was about sex and the next it wasn't."

Rachel starts to open her mouth and ask Santana if she's aware of the other girls Quinn was screwing at the same time that Santana was supposedly falling in love. But she closes her mouth. She might be upset with her sister but she doesn't want to hurt her that way. Rachel will just wait to talk to Quinn about it.

"Does mom and dad know?"

Santana shakes her head. "No."

"Okay." Rachel breathes out. "Okay." She pushes off the wall and gets ready to leave the room when Santana jumps up from the bed.

"I love you, Rach. It was never my intention to hurt you or get in between you and Quinn. Please stop being mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Santana. I'm disappointed and I'm hurt that the two people I thought I could trust the most lied to me." Rachel honestly replies. "I just need some time. You know I love you."

With that Rachel leaves the room.

Rachel doesn't seek out Quinn until a few days after talking to Santana. She wanted the blonde to suffer a few more days. Rachel's sure Santana told Quinn about their talk and Quinn would be waiting anxiously for Rachel to talk to her.

"Are you sure Quinn will be arriving soon?" Rachel ask Tina as she looks around the unorganized room.

"Yup!" Tina ignores Rachel disapproving stare as she moves books and papers onto the floor as she looks for what she needs for her next class.

Five minutes later Tina is rushing out the door. And Rachel is left to sit there and wait for Quinn to get home.

Rachel's not really sure how she's going to approach this conversation. Talking to Santana wasn't as hard. Rachel's main concern with Santana the lost trust. They've always had a good and healthy relationship. Santana is a lot more easy to read then Quinn. Rachel could tell that Santana wanted to share what was going on with her but couldn't. Rachel has a pretty good idea that the main reason Santana didn't confide in her was because of Quinn wanting to keep it quiet. It makes sense. Quinn always takes awhile to process big events in her life. This thing with Santana is very big. Not two years worth big though. There is no excuse to keeping Rachel in the dark.

Rachel just wanted Santana to know that it hurt that they chose every day to keep her from the truth. And she wants to make sure Santana is okay. Yes Quinn is her best friend but Rachel knows how Quinn can be in situationships and relationships. Rachel's not saying that Quinn would purposely hurt Santana but Rachel was there during Quinn's (she doesn't even know what to call it) with Hannah. That didn't end well. Rachel doesn't want to see her sister hurt. Or Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn have never went this long without speaking. She knows all the emotions are going to come out and this conversation is not going to go as fast nor as smooth as the one with Santana. But it is a conversation that needs to happen. So Rachel will just wait right here until Quinn walks through that door.

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn is having mixed emotions after coming back to her dorm and finding Rachel sitting on her bed. At first she was relieved to see the other girl. Quinn has been waiting a week for Rachel to finally talk to her. But at the same time she's afraid of the things that might be said in this conversation. Quinn has no choice but to be completely honest if she wants to keep their relationship in tact. Quinn's not stupid, she knows there has been a shift in their relationship. It's not as honest and pure as it once was. And that's Quinn's fault. She can admit to that.

"Why Santana?" Is the first thing out of Rachel's mouth after they sit in silence for five minutes.

"I...what?" Quinn frowns.

"There are plenty of women, Quinn. So why Santana? Have you always liked her?" Rachel fires off question after question. "I'm trying to understand."

Quinn shrugs. "It just happened. I didn't plan it. I wasn't hanging out with you and fantasizing about your sister, Rachel." Quinn moves to the end of Tina's bed so she's closer to Rachel. "I didn't plan to be with Santana but it happened. Believe me I tried to avoid this at all cost..."

"Avoid what...getting caught?" Rachel glares.

"No. Falling in love with Santana." Quinn breathes out honestly. "I tried so fucking hard not to even look at her anyway but as my best friend kid sister. But then...then we kissed and other stuff happened and before I know it I'm hooked."

Rachel sits quietly as Quinn talks. Shes never heard Quinn talk like this. So passionate.

"I never been jealous in my life but I saw Noah talking to San and I just turned green and we weren't even officially together. I was actually trying to push her away at the time but at the same time I didn't wanna think or see her with anyone else. It was driving me crazy. I didn't know what to do."

"You could have talked to me."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. You would have slapped me as soon as I said I've seen your sister naked."

Rachel's hard exterior breaks and she cracks a small smile. "That's true."

"I told my mom." Quinn admits.

Quinn watches Rachel's eyes snap to her face. Rachel knows how straining Quinn's relationship with her parents is. Far as Rachel last heard Judy and Quinn was doing better but she didn't know they were doing well enough for Quinn to confide in Judy.

"I just...I wasn't ready to tell you. Especially when things were up in the air with Santana and I. So I told my mom."

"She knew when she came to your party?" Quinn nods.

"Yeah. She actually gave me some good advice. She also didn't want me to hurt Santana." Quinn makes eye contact. "I know you think that's what's going to happen. That I'm going to hurt her."

Rachel looks away.

Quinn sighs. "Look...I get it, okay. I...you know me. You know my history with self destruction, you know my track record with girls. You know about...about Hannah." When Quinn's voice cracks, Rachel turns to look back at her best friend. "I know I really fucked that up. I know how I handled that situation was...I could of done better. I should have done better." Quinn lowers her eyes to the floor as memories of her time with Hannah and the bad way they parted comes back.

 _Flashback_

 _"You are such a bitch!" Hannah screams._

 _"Hannah..." Quinn puts her head in her hands and sighs before moving to get off the couch. "I don't want a girlfriend. That doesn't make me a bitch."_

 _"No it doesn't." Hannah nods. "You wanting to end things with me after a pregnancy scare makes you a bitch." Quinn ducks out of the way when a bio text book comes flying across the room. "You couldn't wait even a fucking day before telling me you're done using me."_

 _A few days ago Hannah had came to Quinn with her concerns of possibly being pregnant. Quinn had a panic attack for a full five minutes before sort of getting her shit together and talking to Hannah about it. At first she pulled a super jerk move, talking about there was no way, they've only had sex without a condom twice and Quinn wasn't sure if Hannah was having sex with other people so why was Hannah bringing this information to her. Quinn really got her shit together the next second after Hannah slapped her. Quinn had apologized and they made a plan to meet up in a few days and take the test._

 _Today they met up and went back to Hannah's dorm. All the three test came back negative. And after sighing in relief, Quinn recommended that they ended their arrangement._

 _"I wasn't using you. Hann...we had an agreement." Quinn argues. "You knew from the start that this was just sex. And...look this is getting to complicated for me. I mean...shit you could have been pregnant. That's...I just can't,okay?"_

 _Hannah just glares. "Fuck you. Get out."_

 _"Hannah, come on. We can still be frie..." Quinn doesn't get to finish the sentence before a hair brushes hits her chest._

 _"You are such a piece of shit, Quinn! I can't believe I ever liked you! Just get the fuck out! Don't talk to me again! Just fuck off!"_

 _Quinn starts to argue but decides against it. She figures she can smooth things over In few days._

 _End of flashback_

She never got to smooth things over. Hannah ignored all of her text and calls. And the one time she stopped by Hannah's dorm, one of her friends was there and told her to stop trying to contact Hannah, she wants nothing to do with Quinn. Quinn tried for a couple of more weeks but never got a response so she gave up.

She didn't tell Rachel what happened until a few months ago when they bumped into Hannah on campus. She didn't tell Rachel when it happened because she knew Rachel liked Hannah and wanted them two together as a couple and plus the fact that Rachel would be disappointed at the way Quinn acted about the pregnancy scare. It was true that Quinn had been kind of misleading with her intentions sometimes with Hannah. They had went out to places together and did things together besides having sex (couple things)so she could see where Hannah might have got the wrong idea. But she knew she couldn't continue things with Hannah because things like pregnancy scares shouldn't be happening with someone you are just fooling around with. That makes all the more complicated. Quinn was being reckless with how she was having sex and needed to get herself together.

When they saw Hannah on campus she didn't give Rachel her usual greeting, she glared at Quinn and kept on her way. Quinn told Rachel what happened later that night.

"Hannah was a good girl and I fucked that up. I wasn't good to her." Quinn looks back up at her best friend. "Yes I didn't want a relationship with her but the way I went about expressing that was wrong and completely out of line. And I'm sorry about that. I regret how I treated her." Quinn voice gets louder and more clear with her next words. "But Hannah is not Santana. I love her, Rach. I fucking love Santana and it's scary and confusing at times...but shit I can't help it." Quinn face lights up when she talks about Santana. "See...she has me saying all this soft shit."

Quinn can see Rachel's lips twitching but the brunette refuses to give in.

"Come on, Rach. I need my best friend."

Rachel sighs. "I still can't believe you guys lied to me."

Quinn roll her eyes. "You can't tell me that you didn't have any suspensions."

Rachel nods. "I did but...you know best friend and sister. You would think I wouldn't have to play detective. That one of them would inform me of this change in our universe."

"Rachel stop being dramatic." Quinn gets fed up with trying to get Rachel to get over them lying. "It happened and we are honestly, truly sorry."

Rachel humms and just stares at Quinn. "You know it was never about you not being good enough or and me thinking because I know your past that you could be that same way with my sister? I know you, Quinn. I know that you would never intentionally hurt Santana. I know what kind of person you really are." Quinn feels like Rachel is staring into her so. "I was upset because two of the people I hold dearest in this world kept me from something so important and..and life changing in their lives."

Quinn can understand that. Rachel felt left out. Quinn gets that.

"And yea apart of the hurt I felt was from knowing some things will change between us." Quinn opens her mouth to argue but Rachel raises her hand. "But that's okay. It'll have to be okay. As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy." Rachel smiles. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I forgive you for being an asshole."Quinn lets a smile creep onto her face.

"Uhuh don't get too happy you guys are still on probation. No more lying. And no inappropriate jokes while I'm around. I don't want to even think about you two hooking up."

Quinn is up and pulling Rachel into her arms before Rachel can even complete her sentence.

Rachel's squeezes Quinn before pulling back to see her face. "I think we've had enough feelings for the day, don't you?"

Quinn chuckles and pulls completely away. "Text me when you get home?"

Rachel kiss her cheek before leaving.

It's not until a few hours later and two classes worth of homework is done that Quinn calls Santana.

"Hey, Rachel told me she left you alive. Thanks for calling sooner." Santana answers the phone with sarcastic remarks.

Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile. "I had homework and I knew if I would have called you earlier I wouldn't have gotten it done."

"Are you trying to say something, Quinn?"

"Yeah, you're distracting." Quinn smirks.

"Whatever." Santana sighs. "Are you okay?"

"I have my best friend back."

Santana hums. "I've heard."

"Still got my girl."

"You do." Quinn can hear the smile in Santana's voice.

Quinn shrugs even thought Rachel can't see her. "Then I'm all good."

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

"What?"

Santana just shrugs. "Nothing."

"You're being weird."

Santana just smiles.

"Okay ladies," Rachel comes into the living room and snatches up her books. "I'm going to go stay the night at Finn's. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel blows them a kiss and Santana and Quinn just sit and watch her leave.

"Damn. I'm glad that's over." Santana turns in Quinn's arms to see her face.

"It wasn't that bad." Santana kisses Quinn's cheek. "I liked it."

"It was awkward as hell."Quinn grunts.

Santana can admit that the night did have its awkward moments. It's been a month since they've cleared things up with Rachel. Things are different now, that's not a surprise. It's just new. Santana and Quinn don't have to sneak around anymore. They don't shy away from being affectionate in public or holding hands while Rachel is around. Santana has even been able to get Quinn to sleep over when Rachel is home. Santana actually feel like things are really official now. All there is left to do is tell her parents. But she's not too worried about that now.

Tonight was the first night that Santana and Quinn have hung out in the apartment as a couple with Rachel and Finn. They've been out to clubs or dinners with Finn and Rachel but their other friends were there too. Tonight was different. There weren't other people around as buffers. Rachel had to actually acknowledge them as a couple. Finn had no problem with Santana leaning on Quinn throughout the movie or Quinn's hand resting on Santana's thigh. Rachel didn't say anything but in the beginning of the night she would try her best not to look their way. It took most of the night before she relaxed and Santana felt like Rachel was actually talking to them like she did before. Santana will take tonight as a win. Awkwardness and all.

"Well it's over now. And guess what?" Santana straddles Quinn lap.

"Hmmm what?" Quinn gets distracted by the kisses Santana starts placing on her neck.

"We have the apartment to ourselves."

It only takes minutes for them to strip out of their clothes. Santana yelps as Quinn pulls her until her butt is on the end of the couch.

"I feel like I haven't had you in forever." Santana groans when Quinn kneels between her spread legs.

"You had me last night…oooh." Santana moans as Quinn takes her first lick between her legs.

"Not like this." Quinn grins into her sex.

"Fuck!" Santana reaches down and pulls Quinn's face even more into her pussy. It has been a while since Quinn went down on her. "Oh right there! Fuck baby!"

"Shit…you taste so good." Quinn sucks on her clit before pushing her tongue into Santana's tight, wet hole.

"I'm so close…so close." Santana pulls on Quinn's hair. "Fuck fuck fuuuck."Santana closes her eyes tight as she lets her orgasm wash over her, bucking her head as Quinn continues to lick and suck as her pussy.

"Damn that was hot." Santana looks down her body to see Quinn on her knees still, stroking her hard meat while staring at Santana's pussy.

"Wait." Santana leans forward and pushes Quinn away when Quinn moves to enter her. "Not yet. I want to watch you finish yourself with your hand."

"Seriously?" Quinn kneels again. "Come on, babe. I really want to be in you."

"And you will be," Santana spreads her legs. "later." Santana reaches down and runs a finger through her wet slit. "Touch yourself."

"Oh fuck." Quinn groans and grabs the head of her dick. The sight in front of her is too hot. "Spread those juicy lips for me."

"Mmmm…"Santana moans as she watches Quinn stroke her hard dick as she spreads her pussy lips. "You like this baby?"

"Yea." Quinn bites her lip and her strokes become faster. "Let me put it in. I know you want it."

"I do." Santana admits. "But not until you come."

"Fuck." Quinn grabs Santana's hips and pushes her more onto the couch. Quinn hovers over her, dick inches away from Santana's entrance. "You're such a dirty girl. My dirty girl." Quinn moans.

"Mmmm all yours."

"You want my come. You want my come all your tight little pussy, huh?"

Santana nods frantically, fingers working faster. So close.

"Here it comes." Quinn demands that Santana removes her fingers. "Take my come." Quinn strokes a few more times and then comes all over Santana's pussy. They both moan as Quinn squeezes out every drop.

Santana laughs. "I'm glad we managed to put your shirt down before we started. You made a mess." Santana looks down at all the juices from both of them that are on her and Quinn shirt that she's half sitting, lying on.

"Mmm yea." Quinn is still holding herself, trying to control her breathing.

"Get up and turn around." Quinn demands after a minute.

"What?" Santana looks up when she hears Quinn demand.

"Come here." Quinn stands and allows Santana to move.

"Damn babe that was fast." Santana notes as she grabs Quinn's hard dick. Santana loves that Quinn can go so many rounds.

"I want you so bad." Quinn positions Santana to lean over the couch, ass out. Santana is half leaning on the shirt that holds their mixed come.

"Quinn…" Santana moans when Quinn shoves her big dick into her. "Yes!" Quinn pulls out in and pushes back in.

"Yeah, take all of me baby." Quinn reaches around and grabs one of Santana's tits with one hand while the other hand holds Santana's hips in place. "Feel so fucking good." Santana moans as Quinn hisses into her ear.

"Mmmm ohh yes!" Santana closes her eyes and just enjoys the feeling of Quinn's slow, deep thrust.

"Shit….mmmmm." Quinn slowly starts to pick up the pace. "ooooh."

"Yeah…are you about to give me your come." It's not too soon after the words are out and Quinn is grunting her response that Santana thinks about what she just said. She hopes Quinn doesn't take that as an invite to come inside her. Yes she's on birth control but that doesn't mean they need to take risk all the time. She's already let Quinn come in her a few more times after that one morning. They don't need to make it a regular thing.

"Quinn." Santana says in warning when she knows Quinn is close.

"Fuuuuck." Quinn pounds her fast and hard for a few more minutes before pulling out and coming all over Santana's ass.

"You okay?" Santana whispers when Quinn slumps over her naked back.

"Yeah." Quinn places kiss on the back of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you."

0000000

"So um," Santana looks up from her text book to see Noah giving her a hesitant smile. "How's things with Quinn?"

"There…fine."

Things are actually pretty great with Santana and Quinn. Of course they still have their disagreement and Quinn can sometimes be withdrawn, but even with all of that, Santana is still the happiest she's been in a long time. The only reason she pauses when giving Noah an answer is because she's shocked he is asking. Noah was one of the people Santana sat down alone and told about her relationship with Quinn. After that he hasn't really showed any interest in knowing anymore than that. So the fact that he is sitting here now inquiring about her relationship is a little weird.

"That's good."

Santana tilts her head to the side, studying Noah. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..."

"Hey," Santana gives him an encouraging smile. "It's okay. Just say whatever you need to say."

Santana watches as Noah takes a deep breath, sitting up straighter. "I feel like a jerk for the way I acted after you told me about you and Quinn."

Santana frowns. "What? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I disappeared. I should have been a friend and I don't know...let you talk about things or whatever." Noah rushes out.

"Noah it's fine." Santana rolls her eyes. "I didn't expect you to be jumping for joy for me. You know, not with our history."

"Right." Noah nods. "I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"Did I ever really have a chance?"

Santana pauses at that question. She's not sure what Noah is looking for here. She thought he had gotten over her. It's been months and he has been giving here less lovesick eyes, even before he found out about Quinn. Maybe he's just wanting some honesty. That's really all Santana can give him.

"I was already kind of with Quinn when we met." Noah frowns. "We weren't a couple but we...it was complicated but still. There was a Quinn." Santana tries to explain. "As long as there is a Quinn there's not a chance for anyone else." Noah looks down and Santana reaches across the table, resting her hand on Noah's. "Hey, don't okay. I really did like you. And if we met before you totally would have had a chance."

"Sure." Noah sighs. "It's okay Santana. You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not though." Santana protest. "I did like you but I was in love with her. I am in love with her. That's why I couldn't lead you on once I realized that as much as I wanted to move on, I couldn't."

Noah finally allows himself to smile. "Okay. Cool."

Santana takes her hand back. "Are we good?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want things to be weird between us. I don't want to assume but if you still have fe..."

"No!" Noah interrupts. "No feelings other then friendship. I was just curious."

Santana doesn't know to believe him or not but she nods anyway. Noah hasn't given her a reason to doubt him yet, so she won't.

"Okay."

They get back to studying.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

On a scale of 1 to 10 as far as bad days go, Quinn's is on an 8 with potential to get worse if she doesn't make it back to her dorm fast enough.

"Woah, where are you speeding off to?" Rachel inquires when Quinn bumps into her as she tries to make a quick exist from work at the coffee shop.

"Home." Quinn says shortly as she continues pass Rachel.

Quinn doesn't turn around but she knows Rachel is following her. She's not sure if she's happy about that or not. Usually when Quinn is having a bad day she would call Rachel. Rachel has always been her go girl but things are a little different now since Quinn is knowingly dating Santana. And seeing how Santana is part of why her day is so shitty, talking to Rachel might be the best idea right now.

Quinn drops her book bag by the door as soon as they enter her dorm and then throws herself onto her bed.

"So what's up?" Quinn watches as Rachel flops down in her desk chair.

"My dad's a dick." Quinn forgets all about her doubts about Rachel being her go to girl. They are best friends and no matter what they are going to always be best friends. And she really needs to talk to someone about all the shit she's dealing with right now.

"Ooookay," Rachel drawls out. "Tell me something I don't know."

Quinn removes her arm from in front of her eyes. "My mom got a job."

If Quinn wasn't so upset, she would laugh at how comically wide Rachel's eyes just got. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighs. "She's trying to do the whole independent woman thing."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah but my dad's a dick." Quinn rolls onto her side so she can see Rachel. "He's doing everything he can to hold her back. Make her feel like she needs him and his money. I just want to punch his face." Quinn slaps the mattress.

While things may not be the best between them right now, Rachel is still very much aware of how Russel, Quinn's dad, has been trying to finically stifle the Fabray women.

"I'm just tired of his shit and I'm tired of my mom calling me all the time about his shit."

"Quinn…"

"No, I know." Quinn sighs, she knows what Rachel is going to say. "I want to support her. I've _been_ supporting her but sometimes I need break, you know?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Like a just need one day where she doesn't call and text me all day. I have my own shit to worry about. School is a fucking nightmare, work has been sucking all week and Santana's been hanging with Noah a lot. I can't fucking stand that kid."

"Shut up, Quinn. I'm sure your grades are better than mines. Work will get better, not every day is going to be great. And really?" Rachel gives her a look. "You know they are just friends."

"This day sucks." Quinn ignores Rachel's comment about Santana and Noah. "Your sister sucks too."

"You guys fighting?"

"I don't know, maybe." Quinn shrugs. "We argued last night and some not so lovely messages was sent to my phone this morning."

"You want to talk about it?"

Quinn starts to open her mouth but pauses. "I don't know…I mean she's your sister."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You guys argued before you dated and we still talked about it. I think I do a good job of being fair when it comes to these things."

"I guess."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Wait," Quinn groans when Santana pushes on her shoulder. "Condom. There's some in the drawer."_

 _Quinn pulls her lips away from her girlfriend's neck so she can see Santana's face. "We don't need them."_

 _"_ _But we do."_

 _"_ _We don't."_

 _"_ _I suggest you put on a condom if you want this to continue." Santana demands with no room for arguing._

 _"_ _Whatever." Quinn rolls off of her. It's been a long day and she's tired of having this argument with Santana every time they have sex._

 _"_ _Why are you being a jerk?" Santana's face scrunches up in confusing when Quinn gets out of bed, adjusting her hard-on in the boxers she's just put on._

 _"_ _Why is it so important for me to put a condom on!" Quinn voice rises in her frustration. "You're on birth control. Plus, you always want me to pull out. I mean really, what is the deal? Are you fucking around with that little boy?!" Quinn also brings up her problem with Santana spending so much time with Noah._

 _"_ _Are you fucking kidding me?!" Santana sits up in bed. Quinn watches as her red face girlfriend snatches up her shirt and panties from the floor. "Yes I'm on birth control. But I'm on the pill, which is not 100% effective and I'm not perfect. There are days I forget, there are days I don't take the damn pill at the same time I'm supposed to take it. You putting on a condom is just extra preclusions because we are too young and defiantly not ready for a baby!" Quinn takes step back when Santana storms across the room to get in her face. "And I'm not even going to dignify that last accusation with an answer."_

 _"_ _Okay, I understand that but damn you make it seem like having my baby is the worst fucking thing in the world."_

 _"_ _Oh please, Quinn. Some girl just 'thought' she might be pregnant with your baby and you fucking dumped her. I thought you would be all for being cautious."_

 _Santana's harsh words have Quinn taking another step back. She never thought Santana would throw her past in her face. "Okay," Quinn nods. "Okay." She repeats before looking around the room for the rest of her belongings._

 _"_ _What are you doing? Where are you going?"_

 _Quinn finishes buttoning up her shirt before looking at Santana. "Hannah was just some chick that I had fun with. I didn't fucking love her like I love you."_

 _"_ _Quinn…"_

 _"_ _No fuck that." Quinn interrupts. "I'm not trying to get you pregnant. You are right, we are not ready. I mean you don't even trust me enough to even get close to you without having a fucking condom in sight. Just the thought of me getting you pregnant scares you. And I can understand that." Quinn nods. "But you throwing my relationship with Hannah and that situation in my face…that's a shitty thing to do Santana."_

 _"_ _Oh but you bringing up my past with Noah is? Someone I've never slept with, let alone been in a relationship with. My friend. That's okay."_

 _"_ _Pointing out that you spend a lot of time with your friend who wants to fuck you, "Quinn moves closer to the door. "I would say that's plenty of fair."_

 _"_ _Okay…stop." Santana rushes to get in front of the door when Quinn goes to open it. Quinn sighs when Santana plants herself in front of the door, refusing to move. "Can we both just take a minute to calm down and then talk? You don't need to leave."_

 _Apart of Quinn knows that Santana is right, she needs to stay and talk things through. But today has been another shitty day with phone calls from her mom and just a bad work day, so staying is not a real option for her right now._

 _Quinn takes a deep breath, places a quick kiss to Santana's cheek before gently moving her out of the way of the door._

 _"_ _I'll see you later."_

 _End of Flashback_

"So…yeah. That happened last night." Quinn didn't get too detailed about the sex but Rachel got the picture. "And this morning she wanted to talk but I told her I didn't have time. You know, class and work. I did mention that I would be free to talk during my lunch break but she already had plans. I just knew it was with that Noah kid, so I just told her to forget about talking today. She responded with 'fuck you' and we haven't talked since then."

Quinn looks across the room to Rachel who has been sitting quietly, taking in her words. Quinn can tell Rachel has something to say but is holding back.

"Just say whatever it is, Rach."

"Okay…I," Rachel sits up straighter in her chair. "First, what are your thoughts about all this. How do you feel about the condom thing and her talking about Hannah?

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Were you not listening? I think it's stupid. Santana is my girlfriend. We are only seeing each other. She's on birth control. Us fu…having sex," Quinn catches herself. "without a condom every now and then shouldn't be a big deal. She knew about the thing with Hannah before and we did it without me wrapping up."

"Okay." Rachel nods. "I get how you feel. I really do but Quinn. Santana does make some valid points. She knows her body and she knows her schedule. To me it seems like she knows she missed a few days of taking the pill or something or she just really have a fear of getting pregnant right now. You guys have been taking more risk recently and maybe she just wants to slow it down."

"So I'm just wrong for questioning it and not wanting to use one?"

"No. Let me finish." Rachel shakes her head. "It's okay for you to share your thoughts about the situation as well. Maybe less aggressively," Quinn rolls her eyes. "but it's defiantly something you should be able to voice your option on. Both of you. Sex involves both of you and it's something both of you should discuss more together like adults."

Rachel claps her hands. "Now about the Hannah thing. That was a low blow on San's part. That is also something you guys need to talk about like adults. Knowing you two, you probably didn't spend that much time discussing it because you thought it had no bearing on you guys relationship. Obviously it does or else Santana wouldn't have mentioned it."

"What about her hanging with Noah? Do you think I'm being an ass about that?"

Rachel shrugs. "I can understand your concerns about it. But really Quinn? Do you think Santana would do that to you?" Quinn shakes her head. "I think you are just stressed about all that's going on in your life and you are looking for things to nitpick at. Noah is an easy thing to bring up to make something out of nothing." Rachel shrugs again. "Or maybe not. I just know you need to talk to Santana. You guys love each other and both are being childish over stuff that only takes a simple conversation to clear up."

"I guess." Quinn rolls back over onto her back.

"So do you feel better?"

"Nope." Quinn pops the p. "My dad's still a dick and your sister still suck. At least for tonight she does." Quinn smiles for the first time in hours. "Thanks for the talk."

"No problem." Rachel stands from the bed, bends down to kiss Quinn's forehead. "Now I must go. The filth in this room is driving me crazy." Rachel frowns while eyeing Tina's unkempt bed.

Quinn laughs. "Later."

It's not until the next day, a little after one in the afternoon, before Quinn finds herself sitting next to Santana, in Santana's bed.

"So are we just going to sit her all day or are we going to talk?"

"Can you drop the attitude? I didn't come here to argue."

"Why should I Quinn?" Santana stands from the bed. "You always do this to me."

"What? Do what?" Quinn stands as well.

"You can't handle something, you leave. You disregard my feelings and just leave. Like my feelings don't even matter."

Quinn rolls her eyes. She thinks Santana is being dramatic. "That's not true."

"Really? Because if I recall correctly, it's always me who is forgiving _you_ for being a jerk. Me taking _you_ back."

"Taking me back? I don't remember us breaking up or some shit. And if _I_ recall you weren't that innocent in are argument either."

"Yeah, that was after you started being an ass because I refused to let you cum in me."

"What?" Quinn chuckles. "I wanted to go raw. I said nothing about cumin in you."

"Right," Santana rolls her eyes. "Like you weren't thinking about it."

Quinn shrugs. "So…what's wrong with that. I think about it from time to time. It's nice to do from time to time. But that doesn't mean I will if you don't want me to. You know that."

Quinn watches the fight leave Santana. Santana knows that Quinn would never knowing do anything to hurt her or something against her will.

"I know that Quinn but…"

Quinn takes a step closer. "But what San?" Quinn grabs Santana's waist and pulling her flush against her. "I was a jerk yesterday. We both were. I can admit that." She places a soft kiss to the side of Santana's mouth. "Your feelings matter to me. You matter to me. Just talk to me."

"I was a jerk too." Santana admits. "I was frustrated that you didn't understand why I didn't want to have sex without a condom. But after thinking about it, I can understand your frustrations as well. We both suck at communicating sometimes."

"Okay," Quinn nods. "So tell me now. What's going on?"

"Like I said that night, I'm not perfect, the pills not perfect and I would just feel better if we took less unnecessary risk right now. We both have a lot going on and a baby is the last thing we need."

Quinn nods. "Okay."

"I'm not saying that we can't never not use condoms. We just have to just tone it down right now."

"Okay." Quinn takes a deep breath before speaking her next words. "What about the Hannah thing?"

Santana looks up and their eyes lock. Quinn can see the regret in Santana's eyes. "I'm sorry. That was wrong to use like that."

"But there was a reason you did right?"

Santana shrugs.

"Come on, San. We are pose to be talking about this stuff right now. Let's just get it all out there."

"I meant what I said earlier about you leaving. It's what you do." Quinn frowns and tries to disentangle herself from Santana but her girlfriend isn't having it. "See…your trying to do it right now."

Quinn stops moving but she doesn't look at Santana. Her eyes stay focused on the wall behind Santana's head.

Santana squeezes her hand before continuing. "When you first told me about what happened with Hannah we were just starting out as girlfriends. I didn't even really pause to think about it. All I focused on was Hannah just being a fling, you being scared to have a baby with a fling. That's it. And we were still being cautious. You had never came inside me at that point and we were using condoms most of the time. I didn't have as much stuff going on as I do now, so keeping up with my birth control was easy. It still is, but school is a lot more stressful and I have my days. Plus…I was so in love with you…I _am_ so in love with you that I'd let you do whatever you want with me. And now…"

Quinn looks over at Santana. "And?"

"And now I still feel the same way and that's scary."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana response quietly. "And sometimes I think too much. Like the Hannah thing. I started to think about what if something happens and you lea..."

"Stop." Quinn shakes her head. "I would never." She cups Santana's head in between her hands.

"I know but," Santana closes her eyes. "Quinn you have a habit of pulling away when things get tough."

"I know." Quinn tucks a piece of hair behind Santana's ear. "I can work on it. I will work on it."

"Okay."

"I fucked up with Hannah, but you're not Hannah, San. Everyone and everything I did before you, is irrelevant. I just want to work on making things work with you."

"Me too." Santana agrees.

"Okay, so that means you have to actually talk to me. You can't just jump down my throat about stuff or assume I'm going to fuck up just because of my past."

"I know."

Quinn takes Santana head between her hands, pulling their foreheads together. "You have the power to destroy me too. I'm just as scared."

Santana leans forward and presses their lips together.

"One more thing." Quinn says, breaking the kiss. "I know nothing's going on with Noah…"

"Quinn…"

"Come on, Santana. I listened to you. Now it's time for you to listen to me."

Santana nods and motion for Quinn to continue. "I just want it to be known that I trust you. I do. But I don't trust Noah. Good guy or not, dude is still into you. You hanging out with him is not helping the situation and I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't bother me because obviously it does."

Quinn watches Santana's face as she digests what Quinn is saying.

"Okay." Santana finally says after minutes of silence.

Quinn groans because Santana knows she hates when she uses that word. "Okay what?"

Santana gives a sly smile, pecks Quinn's nose and steps out of her arms. "I will take a step back from Noah." Quinn smiles at those words. "But he is still my friend, Quinn. I'm not going to just stop talking to him all together. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Quinn nods. "I understand."

"Anything else you think we need to talk about?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Nothing I can think of right now."

"Great," Santana claps her hands. It instantly reminds Quinn of how Rachel and Santana have that habit in common. Kind of creepy. "Let cuddle now. I've missed you."

Quinn allows herself to be pulled towards the bed. She's feeling a lot better after talking to Santana. Now she just has to worry about the shit going on with her parents.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Santana doesn't have many friends. She never has. Sure there was Brittany and Matt back in high school and Noah and Mike now that she's in college but that's about it. The one thing all four of them have in common is that is far as Santana knows, all of their parents are happily married or was happily married. Noah's dad died right before Noah started high school. So Santana has never had a close connection to anyone who's parents were divorced or going through a divorce. Until now. Until Quinn.

It's really sad. It's sad watching the way it pulls the family apart and has such an affect on the children or child of the couple going through divorce. Even though Quinn has been out of their house for a few years now, her parents still have a hold on her. Parents usually always do.

Quinn has been working herself to the bone just to save up so she doesn't have to ask her dad for anything. Once again Quinn's car is messed up and she has to save to fix that. Also her mom is still constantly wanting contact from Quinn.

Santana knows that Quinn is being pulled in multiple directions. Santana knows that when Quinn has to cut their time short or falls asleep while they are hanging out, that she's not doing it on purpose. Quinn just has a lot going on. Santana understands that completely.

That's why she doesn't complain anymore when Quinn can't hangout or that their sex lives isn't as frequent and crazy as it once was. Their love for each other is still just as strong and as powerful.

Their relationship has actually been in a good place. They get time together when they can and have been having less argument. And Santana has been able to maintain a friendship with Noah that Quinn doesn't question...as much.

Things with Quinn is good. Great even.

But there is one thing Santana has been wanting to talk to Quinn about. She plans on bringing it up tomorrow when they meet for lunch since Quinn said she couldn't hangout today.

Breakfast with Quinn turns into a day with Quinn. They have breakfast with each other, study together and then Quinn surprises her buy making lunch and suggestion they go sit on campus and have a picnic. And Santana loves every minute of it. She loves that she can call Quinn hers. Loves that they can be out and open with each other. Santana has all of Quinn's attention and that's the way she likes it. That's the way it should be.

They continue to hangout together and after dinner and a walk and just having a good time together, they go back to Santana's and Rachel's apartment.

"Thank you for that." Santana says once they are safely in the privacy of her room.

Quinn shrugs. "You deserve it." Santana closes her eyes when Quinn leans over and connects there lips. "Thank you." Quinn mumbles against her mouth.

Santana pulls back so she can look into Quinn eyes. "For?"

"Being here for me. I know things been crazy and I haven't been able to show you the attention you need, want...deserve."

"Shut up." Santana lightly hit Quinn in the arm. "We're good. I understand that you are going through something. I just wanna be here for you."

Quinn nods and kisses Santana's cheek. "You know what time Rachel will be back?" Quinn whispers in her ear while running her hand up and down Santana's thigh.

"No." Santana bites her lip. "Is Tina at your place?" Sex hasn't been as frequent as it use to be. It's been awhile since they've had a night to just enjoy each other's bodies. Everything's been so rushed lately. So Santana is hoping Tina is out so they can spend a night together.

"Yea." Quinn stares at her with disappointment for a few minutes before I smile breaks out on her face and she jumps up, walking to Santana's desk.

"What are you doing?" Santana watches as Quinn fumbles around with her bluetooth speaker.

Quinn pulls out her phone and the next thing Santana hear is the intro to Rihanna's 'Work'.

Quinn turn around with a grin, phone in hand as she stands next to the bed.

"We can just leave the music up."Quinn reaches out and pull Santana to the end of the bed. "You and I both know that they be fucking while we are here. They'll be okay. Rachel should be over that shit about us anyway. If I wanna have sex with you in your house, in your bed. Then I will." Quinn rambles on.

"Okay tiger. Calm down." Santana hugs Quinn around the waist. She slaps the blondes ass and lean back so she can see Quinn's face. "Rihanna huh?" Santana giggles as Quinn start to move with the beat. "Are you going to twerk for me?"

"Nope but..." Santana listen as a few tracks are skipped before 'kiss it better' starts to play and Quinn turns up the volume.

Santana watches in as amusement as Quinn quickly puts her phone down on the bedside table before grabbing her hand. "Come here." Quinn pull her up and their lips connect as soon as Santana is on her feet.

Santana moans as Quinn moves the kisses down to her neck. Santana is so caught up in how Quinn's lips and tongue feel on her neck that she didn't notice that Quinn has unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down a little passed her butt. "Ooooh." Santana notices when one of Quinn hands grab a handful of her panty covered ass, while the other cups her wetness.

"Can I kiss it better baby?" Quinn whisperer in her ear.

Shivers run down Santana's body and she can only nod as Quinn slowly gets to her knees.

No words are exchanged as Quinn raises Santana's tank top and places little kisses on her exposed skin, right above her panty line.

"Take it off." Quinn commands.

Santana does as told while Quinn help her remove her jeans and underwear. Santana stands completely bare in front of her girlfriend.

"Damn baby." Quinn runs her hand up and down Santana's legs before reaching both hands behind her to grab Santana's ass. "I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are."

Santana blushes and tugs on the handful of Quinn hair she's holding. "Stop. Why are you being so corny tonight?" Santana teases.

Quinn shrugs. "I'm just being honest."

Santana starts to respond but she's effectively silenced when she feels Quinn's tongue come into contact with her pussy lips. "Oh fuck." She tugs harder on Quinn's hair when Quinn finds her clit and starts to lap at it with her long tongue.

"You taste so good, San." Quinn says as she feast on Santana.

"Omg Quinn!" Santana braces herself by grabbing Quinn's shoulders and head when Quinn backs her up against the wall beside the bed and grabs one of her shoulders. Pinning Santana against the wall and attacking her wet hole with not only her tongue but her fingers too.

Santana cums with a strangled cry. She barely even gets to ride that wave before Quinn is tongue fucking her again until another orgasm.

"Baby..." Santana moans and pushes Quinn away when she feels Quinn fingers probing her opening again.

"Feel good?" Santana rolls her eyes when Quinn gives her a cocky smile.

"Shut up." She playfully pushes Quinn's head away and lower her leg. "I need to breath." Santana laughs out.

Santana sighs in relief when Quinn leans back on her legs, giving her a break. While leaning against the wall and trying to get herself together, Santana takes a good look at Quinn. She's just noticing that at some point Quinn has unbuttoned her jeans and her hardon is poking her briefs, trying to excape.

"Come here." Santana gets butterflies when she Quinn motions her to come closer. Quinn bites her lips and Santana feels her core throb with want.

Santana slowly lowers herself to the floor and crawls to Quinn, who has unfolded herself and kicked off her jeans. Now the blonde is leaning back against the bed. "How may I help you?" Santana plays innocent.

Quinn just smiles and pull her on for a kiss. Santana straddles Quinn's legs, making sure she doesn't make contact with the hard meat sticking up between Quinn's legs.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Santana keeps up with the act when Quinn grabs one of her hands and places it on the covered dick. Then Quinn moves her hand up to play with Santana's hard nipples. Giving them each attention by pinching and pulling on them.

"Giving you something to play with." Quinn smirks.

"Oh this little thing?" Santana hand squeezes and Quinn groans.

"Ain't nothing little about it." Quinn laughs and smacks Santana's ass and bring a hand around to cup her wetness. "You definitely won't be saying that when I'm fucking this little pussy."

Santana roll her eyes and moan when Quinn starts fingering her. "Mmmm..."

"Take it out." Santana feel Quinn whisper against her neck.

Santana remove the cloth and Quinn's large thick meat pops out.

"Fuck!" Quinn moans when Santana silently moves down her legs and takes the head of her dick into her mouth. "Yes baby."

"'Mmmm you like that?"

"I love it." Quinn moans, she watches Santana lips and tongue play with the tip of her dick. "Stop being a tease. Take it all baby. I wanna feel the back of your throat."

Santana rolls her eyes and pinches Quinn's leg. "Someone's bossy tonight."

Santana laughs and deep throats Quinn.

Santana gives herself a mental pat on the back when she sees Quinn's leg jerk and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Santana's never been overjoyed about putting a penis in her mouth but there is just something about Quinn that she can not get enough of. Something about Quinn that just knocked down all of her walls and made the blonde the expectation to all the rules.

"Damn girl, you gon suck the cum right out of me."

"Mmmmm," Santana takes the whole thing in her mouth before pulling back and just sucking on the tip.

"Fuuuuck!" Before Santana knows it Quinn's thick cum is shooting out into her mouth and on her lips and chin. "Yea...so good." Quinn grabs a fist full of Santana's hair and pulls her mouth back onto her dick.

Santana gives it a few more sucks before pulling away.

"Quinn!" Santana lets out a loud yelps when Quinn grabs her and flips her onto her back. "Jerk, that hurt. We are still on the floor you know."

"Hush." Quinn kisses her forehead and then her lips while moving between her legs. "I'm sorry though."

"Why don't I believe you?" Santana giggles when she feels Quinn's hard dick digging into her thigh. Another thing Santana loves about Quinn, she's always quick to bounce back and is ready to go.

"I'll show you how sorry I am." Quinn snatches a few pillows off of the bed and put them in the proper places to make Santana somewhat comfortable. After putting a pillow under Santana's head, Quinn grabs a condom and put it on. "I'm going to show you just how big I am too."

They share a few kisses before Santana feel Quinn pushing into her.

"Mmmm yessss!" Santana really hopes Rachel hasn't come home yet because she's pretty sure the music isn't going to be able to cover up her screams.

"No smart ass comments now, huh?" That cocky smile is back on Quinn's face. Santana sucks in a breathe when Quinn pulls out slowly and thrust back in hard and deep. Quinn stays still as she pampers Santana's face with kisses. "Feel good?"

Santana tries not to give into Quinn but she can't help but to moan when Quinn pull her legs up and open and goes to work, pounding her. Quinn takes her right nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck babe!" Santana cries out her pleasure.

"Yeah, fuck...I love how tight you are." Quinn do a few slow deep thrust before pounding away. "So wet...just for me, right?"

"Mmmm..." Santana is so caught up in how good Quinn feel inside of her that she can barely breath, let alone talk.

"San?" Santana eyes roll into the back of her head when Quinn pushes in and roll her hips side to side. "Tell me this pussy is mines. Tell me."

"It...I..omg!" Santana cries when Quinn goes back to fucking her.

"Yeah?" Quinn laughs. "I didn't understand that baby."

"Yes, fuck it's yours." Santana pulls Quinn head down for a kiss. "Santana Lopez pussy belongs to Quinn Fabrary."

"That's what I like to hear." Quinn groans. Santana squeeze her eyes shut when she feels two of Quinn fingers working her clit, rubbing fast circles. "Yea...squeeze my big dick, baby."

Santana leave scratches all over Quinn's back as she hold on as her pussy takes a beating. It's been a few months since Quinn has brought out the nasty talk and has taken her in such a way. Lately it's been them just trying to get each other off and moving on to whatever else they have to do that day. This sex tonight, tonight reminds Santana of the beginning.

Santana walls clamp onto Quinn's dick as she cums. "Yes baby, fuck you feel so good..."

"Shit..." Quinn moans. "I'm close baby"

Santana lays back and let Quinn use her body.

"Tell me you want it, baby." Quinn pleads as she moves to lean over Santana so she can watch herself fuck into Santana.

"Give it to me, Quinn." She make her pussy walls squeeze Quinn's dick. "Cum for me. I want you to pull out and cum on me." Santana can see and feel how her words affect Quinn. She knows that Quinn has a thing about dirty talk and even though Quinn plays like it's not a big thing, Santana knows Quinn like coming on her.

"Fuck..." A couple of more thrust and Quinn is pulling out, ripping the condom off and jacking off. "Here it comes. Fuuuck..."

Santana cums again when she feels Quinn cum land on her pussy lips. Quinn holds herself and tries to squeeze out every last drop. The head of her dick, hitting Santana's clit every now and then.

They take another ten minutes to calm down before moving onto the bed, the music still playing softly in the background.

"Gosh I hope my sister isn't here." Santana says as she cuddles up to the side of Quinn, resting her head on Quinn's bare chest.

"She'll live." Quinn shrugs and place a kiss on the top of Santana's head.

Santana looks up and smile at Quinn.

"What's with the goofy look?"

"Nothing. Just happy." Santana moves up and connects their lips. "I love you." She says while pulling away from the kiss.

"Mmm and I love you." Quinn responds. "Now rest for a little because I'm nowhere near done with you."

The next morning Rachel gives them a ear full about how loud they were. She jokes around telling them that next time maybe they should turn the music up or Quinn should gag Santana because the girl was loud.

Santana rolls her eyes and turn her attention to Quinn who is stuffing her face. Santana wants to talk to Quinn about something important before she leaves.

Thanksgiving break is coming up and Quinn hasn't brought it up. Santana figures Quinn isn't planning on going home because she wants a break from her parents, at least her mom, but Santana wants her there. Needs her there.

After Quinn dumps her plates she walks toward Santana's room so she can finish getting dressed for work.

Santana gives Quinn a few minutes to herself before joining the blonde in her room.

Santana comes in the room and closes the door, leaning back on it.

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Santana takes a deep breath. "Just promise to listen before answering, okay?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Can you make it quick? I need to leave soon." Quinn goes back to clipping on her name badge and then working on putting her work shoes on.

"Thanksgiving break is next month and..."

"No."

"You said you would listen." Santana glares. Quinn scuffs but say no more so Santana continues. "Break is coming up and everyone is going home. I know you don't want to see your parents and stuff, so I was thinking you could stay with us. I really want to tell my parents and I don't want to do it without you there. Plus I want us to be together during break. You shouldn't be alone." Santana expresses herself. "So will you please come home with me?"

Santana waits in desperate silence as Quinn gathers her bag and car keys before looking at Santana again.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

"That's what I said."

Santana really wants to check Quinn about her tone of voice, but an arguement is something she wanted to avoid this morning. They had a great, fun night and up into this point a good morning. There's no need to take the bait and get both of them worked up this morning. Even though Quinn answer is not the one she expected, Santana knows she has to respect it and give Quinn time.

"Okay. Sure." Santana nods and give her a weak smile.

"I really need to go but I'll text you on my first break, okay?"

"Yeah." Santana allows Quinn to pull her into a kiss before Quinn leaves the room.

At least Quinn know what Santana wants. Now it's just a waiting game.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn could not say no.

No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't say no. She's disappointed Santana so many times. This time she was going to come through for the woman she loved.

That didn't stop her leg from shaking when Finn pulled up in front of the Berry's household.

"You guys go ahead. Quinn and I will be in shortly."

Quinn watches silently as Finn pops the trunk and grabs as many bags as he can before he follows Rachel up the steps and into the sisters childhood home.

She hears the big sigh before she hears Santana's voice. "We don't have to tell them if you're not ready."

"What?" Quinn frowns. "I'm not worried about telling your parents about us." Santana gives her a look of disbelief. "Well I am but I'm not. I love you and we have to tell them sometime." Quinn finishes with a shrug.

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"I just hate being in this town and I have to go see my mom tomorrow. It just sucks."

"I though you missed your mom?"

"I do." Quinn shrugs. "It's just different now. She's different."

"Of course she is, Quinn." Santana reaches over for her hand. "Her whole life has changed. She has to work and pay bills and just...I don't know. Rediscover herself all over again. For so long she was a wife and a mother. And yeah she's still your mom but now she's also a single women, soon to be divorcee. She has to figure out what all that means and how to move forward." Quinn nods along to what Santana is saying. "And I get how frustrating that may be for you. Her needing and calling you all the time. But Quinn you want what's best for Judy. Your support is what's best for her. You have to be there for her how she's always been there for you."

Quinn sighs. "I know. It's just sucks because my dad continues to be a douche."

"Well your mom has been doing better with not letting him creep back in or interfere with her moving on. I'm sure it'll be all over soon."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right babe."

Quinn rolls her eyes and pushes open her car door. "Whatever. Let's get inside before your dad comes out here."

/:-:-/-/-/

"Okay out with it?" Shelby breaks the silence.

So far things have been going well. Shelby and Leroy were happy to see their girls and of course had no problem with Quinn staying the break at the house with them. They assumed she would be bunking with Rachel.

Quinn stayed fairly quiet as the little family caught up with each other. Only speaking when one of the Berry parents would ask her a direct question. They didn't question it because Quinn never been one for too many words. Finn had went home to see his family and put his luggage away. When he came back dinner was served.

The three couples had been having a pretty normal dinner until Shelby started to give Santana worried looks.

"What?"

"Don't what me girl." Shleby shakes her head. "You're my baby. know when something's going on. Speak up?"

"Mom." Santana groans. "Maybe not right now."

Quinn is just now realizing that they never talked about how they were going to share their news with Shelby and Leroy. But she didn't think that it would matter if Rachel and Finn was around when it happened. Now she's thinking that maybe it matters to Santana.

"Are you pregnant?" Leroy joins the conversation. Quinn almost chocks on her water while Finn holds back a laugh. Rachel jumps to her feet, grabbing her plate and motioning for Finn to follow her.

"We're just going to finish our food in the kitchen."

Shelby nor Leroy eyes never leaves Santana red cheeks. They pay the blonde no attention. Quinn thinks they forgot she's there.

"You're pregnant." This time it comes out more as a statement. A fact.

"No dad."

"There is no reason to lie Santana. No, this is not what..."

Quinn can see that Santana is starting to get overwhelmed with her parents probing so she jumps in.

"Santana and I aren't ready to be parents yet. " Quinn takes a deep breath and grabs Santana's hand. "She's not pregnant."

Shelby and Leroy just stare.

"Um yeah," Santana finds her voice. "So...this is what I wanted to tell you guys. Quinn's my girlfriend."

More staring.

Quinn didn't think about how they would react. The Berry's have always been like second parents to her. Hell they've been more of parents to her then her own parents. They know about her condition and her home life. They've always been supportive and understanding.

"Just so we are clear," Leroy speaks up. "You're not pregnant?"

Santana rolls her eyes at her dads way of breaking the tense moment.

"No dad. We aren't having a baby."

"So...how long have you been seeing my daughter Quinn?" The way Shelby pose the question let's Quinn know that Shelby isn't upset but she is curious.

The rest of the dinner is spent filling in Leroy and Shelby in on how Quinn has come to love Santana. They leave out the sex stories of course and most of the times when Quinn was a douche. At some point Rachel and Finn come back to the table. Quinn's not sure when because she was too busy listening to Leroy read her the riot act about not hurting his daughter.

Quinn and Santana are made to wash the dishes for keeping their relationship a secret for so long.

Finn goes home for the night and Quinn is instructed to take her normal place in Rachel's room or on the couch. Leroy assures them that the same rules apply to them as they do to Rachel and Finn. No sleepovers unless they are married or at least graduated college. If they want to share a bed they can get a hotel or something but they weren't doing that in this house until one of those two things happened.

"Well that didn't go so bad." Quinn comments as she settles in next to Rachel.

"Omg," Rachel's laughs, thinking about the look on Quinn's face when her dad asked if Santana was pregnant. "Dad would have killed you if she was pregnant."

"I know, right." Quinn chuckles. "Don't worry. We are being safe and careful."

"Ew okay. That's my sister."

Quinn laughs and roll over onto her side to get some sleep.

The next day Quinn finds herself alone with Leroy Berry while the girls go grocery shopping with Shelby.

Quinn is successful in hiding out in Santana's room for the first thirty minutes that the girls are gone before Leroy calls her downstairs.

"Yes sir."

"Come sit." He smiles at her.

Quinn slowly walks over to sit on the couch. Leroy remains seated in his rocker.

"Quinn I've known you for practically your whole life. I know you are a good girl." Quinn's eyes go wide, not prepared to have the talk with her girlfriends father. "But I also know that you don't have the best relationship track record."

Quinn knows where this is going. Leroy is right. He has been around practically her whole life so he knows how inconsiderate she was to girls when she was in high school. It didn't even have to be just a physical relationship for Quinn to be a douche sometimes.

"This is different. I love Santana."

"I know." Then he smiles at her. "I'm not worried about that. You guys wouldn't have told us if feelings weren't involved. You would still be just hiding and acting like nothing was happening."

"True."

"I just need to know that you both are being safe. I know accidents happen but we want to prevent them if we can, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Is that yes sir I make sure to wrap it up or...?"

Quinn feels like she's going to be sick. Talking about condoms she uses on Leroy's daughter is just awkward.

"Yes sir." Leroy raises an eyebrow. "We are safe sir. Safe sex, sir."

"Good." Leroy nods once. "One day I would love grandchildren but first I want you girls to finish getting your education."

"Right."

"Okay now that that's over, you wanna stop calling me sir. You haven't did that in years." Quinn laughs because he's so right. "Now lets play some Chess. Go get the board kid."

Quinn grins and go to do as told. So far this trip hasn't sucked as much as she though it would.

-/:-:-:-:-,.-;-

"This place is soooo cute Judy!"

Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile on her face as she watches Santana follow her mom around her little apartment. Showing off all the things she had acquired since splitting with her dad.

Quinn can't help but be proud of her mother. She knows what a big change Judy had...still is going through since leaving her dad. Judy has been a kept woman for so long that she didn't know the first thing about the real world.

Quinn was nerves at first to tell Santana that she would be spending their last three days in town at her moms. Yeah they would still hangout but she wanted to spend her nights at her moms. She didn't know how much she really missed her until she saw her again. Quinn wants her mom to know she loves and supports her. Santana completely understood.

They spend the rest of the day at Judy's. Judy puts Quinn to work in hanging up pictures she could put up herself. She goes over different design ideas for the apartment with Santana. And then after dinner, Quinn drives Santana home and grabs her bags.

"I'll call you when I get there." Quinn leans back in for another kiss.

Santana giggles. "That's if you ever leave." She teases.

"Hush girl." Quinn pull her in for another kiss before heading over to her moms.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm surprised you got up this early."

Santana shrugs. "I had a good night."

"Ew!" Rachel slaps Santana's shoulder. "I don't want to hear about that." Rachel frowns at the thought of her best friend and sister having sex.

Santana laughs. "Shut up. I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what has you jumping up at 6 in the morning to join me on a run."

"I don't know...everything." Santana grins while thinking about the past few weeks.

Thanksgiving break went way smoother then Santana could have hoped. Her parents, while a little disappointed they weren't informed earlier, were very excepting of Santana's relationship with Quinn.

Santana got some much needed girl time with Rachel and her mom. Santana has missed her parents while being away at school. But she has especially missed Shelby. Shelby was a stay at home mom until Santana was seven, so both girls spent a lot of time with their mother. Even when Shelby went back to work, she made sure to be at every school and social event the girls participated in. Leroy was just as active. Maybe it's just watching everything that Quinn has been going through with her mom, has made Santana appreciate even more the relationship she shares with her own mother.

Everyone falls back into their routine upon returning from winter break. School, work and hanging out when they can. Quinn seems happier and less stressed than she was before the trip. Maybe seeing that her mom is actually doing pretty good for herself has put Quinn at ease. Whatever the reason, Quinn is doing so much better. She's been her usual goofy but crud self. A happy Quinn equals a happy Santana.

Santana feels like she's in a really good place right now. School is going great, her relationship with Rachel is back to how it use to be (before Rachel knew about Quinn), and her relationship with Quinn is stronger than it's ever been before.

"So you and Quinn are doing good." Rachel says with a knowing smirk.

Santana rolls her eyes. Not everything she thinks and feels revolve around Quinn.

Just a good chunk.

"Things are good with us. But so are things with school. So it's not just things with Quinn." Rachel give her a look but doesn't comment. " And yeah...I feel a lot better knowing that we aren't lying and sneaking around anymore. It's like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders once Quinn and I told mom and dad about us. Just a lot less stress."

"I understand." Rachel slows her jog when Santana starts to lag behind. Knowing her younger sister is not use to working out. "So...excited for the concert tonight?"

Quinn surprised Santana with tickets to the maroon 5 concert. Santana is beyond excited.

"Omg yes!" Santana makes them slow down into a walk. First so she can catch her breath and second so she can gush about how sweet her girlfriend is and what she's going to wear tonight.

They talk the whole way back to their apartment.

"Ugh...I'm going to be so sore." Santana groans.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Don't be a lazy ass then. Go make us breakfast while I shower." Rachel doesn't give her a chance to argue before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

-/-/-/:/

"Omg I touched Adam Levine's hand!" Santana reminds Quinn for the tenth time since they left the concert, almost two hours ago.

Santana didn't want to go home right away so they drove around for awhile before ending up back in Quinn's dorm room. Now they are just cuddling naked in Quinn's little twin bed.

"Really San? Is there something you wanna tell me? Have you been sneaking that Levine guy some while I've been at work?" Santana almost jumps off the bed when Quinn smacks her bare ass.

"Stop jerk!" Santana pinches Quinn when she feels the sting of Quinn's hand coming down on her ass again.

"No more Adam tonight. You can tell Rachel all about him touching your hand tomorrow when you see her."

"Awww baby don't be jealous." Santana teases. "I only want you." Santana pushes Quinn shoulders until the blonde is on her back before straddling her. "You are the best girlfriend. You know that?"

"You think?" It's the way Quinn is looking at her that lets Santana know how serious Quinn is right now. Quinn's insecurities creep back up every now and than. Santana knows this relationships business is new to Quinn. With them having not started on the best note, Quinn is always checking in to make sure she's going about things right.

"I know you are." Santana leans down to peak Quinn's lips. "I love you." She whispers as she pulls away.

Quinn sits up with Santana still in her lap. Santana watches as Quinn studies her face. "What's wrong?"

Quinn shakes her head. Eyes still serious, still tracing Santana's face.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Shut up." Santana blushes and buries her face in Quinn's neck. Quinn lets out a little laugh and hugs Santana. It's rear that Quinn gets in her feelings so it shocks Santana when it does happen. But she's still going to soak it all in every time it happens. Like now.

"Listen," Quinn lightly tugs on Santana head until the younger girl pulls back enough so that they can see each other faces. "You really are the best thing that's happened to me. You are so smart, kind, patient, loyal and beautiful. I've fucked up so many times with you and you yet you haven't given up on me."

"Quinn..."

"I'm serious. You are...shit I don't even know what to say. I love you so fucking much San. I want to be with you forever." Quinn finally smiles. "One day I'm going to marry you. Buy you a big house so our kids can have a nice, loving home to grow up in. Some place with a nice yard."

"Our kids?" Santana raises a playful eyebrow.

"Yeah." Quinn grins. "You know you want to have my babies, girl."

Santana rolls her eyes with a grin on her face. "I do." They share a nice and gentle kiss. Unhurried. "I want all that with you."

"Good."

-;/-:-/

"Hey, Santana!"

Santana stops her stroll across the college campus when she hears her name being shouted.

She smiles when she sees Noah approaching. "Hey!"

They share a quick hug when Noah finally reaches her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. I'm sorry. Quinn hasn't had to work as much the past few weeks so we've been spending a lot of time together. You know with school and everything our schedules can get a little crazy. We've just been taking the time that's been given to us." Santana feels a little guilty as she replies.

Santana's cancelled on Noah so many times since coming back from Thanksgiving break. She's been a crappy friend. Santana never wanted to be one of those people that get into a relationship and suddenly disappears on her friends. But she has become that person.

"How about we do something this Friday? I've missed you too."

Noah gives her a small smile while shaking his head. "You really don't have to. I know you've been busy."

"I have. But I still value your friendship and would like to make up for being a douche. Please hangout with me Friday." Santana pouts.

Noah gives a exaggerated sigh. "Well I guess I can hangout with you. You know...since you're begging and all."

Santana fake a gaps and playfully punches him in the shoulder. "Come on. Walk with me to the bookstore."

"Sure Miss bossy."


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh...fuck." Quinn breathes out.

She looks down to watch Santana take more of her hard dick into her mouth. Quinn loves the sight. Blow jobs are like a special treat in their relationship. Santana calls the shots when it comes to them. Quinn knows sucking her off is not one of Santana favorite things. The brunette really has to be in the mood for it. Quinn respects that.

"Feel good baby?" Quinn watches Santana pull back to tease the tip with her tongue.

"Yeah, so good. Don't stop babe." Quinn gentle tug on the hair she has her hand tangled in. "Your mouth feel so good."

Santana hums and takes her back into her mouth. Quinn starts to slowly thrust her hips. Slowly fucking Santana's mouth. The blondes about blows her load when Santana reaches up to play with her nipples.

"Look at me." Santana pinches Quinn's hard nipple and the blonde eyes snap open to watch herself fuck Santana's mouth.

They lock eyes and Quinn can't hold back.

"Fuck...here it comes." Quinn tries to pull back but Santana follows her dick, taking it deep into her throat. "Fuck." Quinn groans and almost passes out as she cums in Santana's mouth for only like the third time since they've been together.

"Are you okay?" Santana is still on her knees. Quinn's soft cock in her face still as the blonde leans back gainst the wall of her dorm room.

"I'm fucking great!" Quinn gives her a lazy grin. "Give me a second and I'm going to have you screaming."

-:-2:-/2:

"Well look at this...Quinn out without

Santana." Quinn glares at the teasing Finn. She's starting to wonder why she decide to hangout with these guys.

After learning that Santana already had plans with Noah, Quinn decided to see what Rachel was up to. Turns out her brunette best friend planned on accompanying Finn over to their mutual friend Matt house.

For some reason Quinn believed it would be a low key hangout tonight. Wrong. From the moment she stepped into the house, an hour ago, she could tell that the drinks had been flowing. Quinn's no stranger to a Matt party. Back in her single but it's complicated days, Quinn met a lot of also single woman at these parties.

But that was then and this is now. Now she's a new and approved and most definitely not single Quinn.

"Shut up, Hudson." Quinn kicks his foot as she walks pass the couch the couple is occupying. On the way to Matt's Quinn went back and forth about weather she was going to drink. But now after only being there and sober for so long, she's changed her mind.

"Oh shit. What's up, Q? Ain't seen you around in a minute."

T.J, one of the guys she would see around often when she use to hangout, greets her when she finally pushes her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Quinn grabs a cup and goes straight for the liquor sitting on the counter. "Been kind of busy." Quinn finishes making her drink and follows T.J to the back of the house.

More college students linger in the back yard. It's a little more quieter then in the house but not much. Quinn shrugs, take a sip of her drink and let T.J pull her into a conversation.

They talk a little about how their Holidays went, classes and how Quinn's been working. But after that T.J can't seem to shut up about how much he believed Quinn was a player. He brings up old memories of how she played wing man for him and they both took some girls home that night or how Quinn use to always have some chick following her around.

A year ago Quinn would be grinning and bragging about all the action and attention she got but not tonight. Tonight talk about her pass conquest makes her uncomfortable. Especially when she think about how she was a jerk to Santana durning that time. So instead of continuing to listen to what a fuck boy she was, Quinn downs the rest of her drink and tells T.J she's going to find Rachel.

She gets one more drink before going to find Rachel and spending the night at her best friend side. They dance and engage in light conversation with mutual friends. Quinn stays away from conversation of her past, and looks the other way when girls she once messed around with or girls looking to mess around, look her way.

"God, I feel like an old lady." Quinn complains as she flops down on the couch when they get back to Rachel and Santana's apartment. It wasn't even midnight before Quinn decided to call it a night. Rachel new Quinn hadn't been out with Santana in so long, and it showed. Quinn was quiet and didn't really drink as much as she normally would. So Rachel told Finn she was going to go home with Quinn.

"I felt like that too, the first time I went to a party without Finn." Rachel lifts Quinn feet and sits down next to the arm of the couch before resting Quinn's feet on her legs.

"This sucks." Quinn checks her phone. No messages. "I can't be the clingy, depended girlfriend. That's not me."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "It's okay to miss her."

"I know." Quinn sighs. "She's out with that Noah kid."

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel snatches the roommate up when Quinn moves to get it from the coffee table. "You haven't let that go yet?"

"I don't trust him. I don't see why she still hangs out with him. You don't see me hanging out with Hannah or some other chick I've been with."

Rachel stops her channel surfing to give her best friend her full attention. "You have got to be kidding me. How does Santana even put up with you?"

Quinn frowns and sits up. She leans back against the arm rest, pulling her legs up to her chest to rest her chin on her knees.

"What's that pose to mean?"

"You had sex with those girls, Quinn. You even had a semi relationship with Hannah and a baby scare. It's not the same thing." Rachel puts a hand up to stop Quinn from responding. "Santana and Noah are friends. Yeah, they maybe kissed once or twice, I don't know. But that's nothing like the relationship you had with your 'friends'."

"So that doesn't mean I can't like the guy."

Rachel rolls her eyes but agrees. "Yeah but if I were you I would never try to argue that point by bringing up Hannah."

"Yeah," Quinn sighs. "I know."

They sit in silence for a little while before Quinn decides to head to bed.

Quinn wakes up snuggled into Santana's back. She hums and moves the hair away from Santana's neck to trail kisses down the back of her neck.

"Quinn? Baby what are you doing? It's five in the morning."

"Yeah?" Quinn sneaks a hand under Santana's sleep shirt. She silently cheers when she finds Santana doesn't have a bra on. "What time did you get in?"

Quinn knows Santana has given up trying to sleep when Santana sighs and rolls onto her back.

"Around one."

Quinn nods. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Santana's allow Quinn to remove her shirt. "We just hung out at Mikes. Played some video games. Had some pizza."

"Sounds exciting." Quinn smirks. "Ow!" She cries out when Santana pinches her side.

"Don't be an ass."

Quinn grins and rolls onto her back, dragging Santana on top of her. "You say you want it in the ass?"

Santana punches her in the shoulder while leaning down for a kiss. "Shut up."

"I missed you." Quinn grins when the words are whispered into her mouth.

"The party sucked without you. You've turned me into your bitch."

"You've always been my bitch."

Quinn doesn't even try to argue. Just pulls Santana down into another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

"Santana!"

Santana is currently leaning against the kitchen counter while Rachel makes a grocery list. She's been activity ignoring her girlfriend who is frantically searching around the apartment for Santana has no clue what.

"Aren't you going to go see what she wants?" Rachel stops writing to glance up at Santana.

"I'd rather not. She has an attitude this morning."

"SANTANA!" Next thing she knows Quinn is standing at the kitchen entrance with a glare on her face. "I don't have time for this shit. Where is my keys."

Santana rolls her eyes and just shrugs.

Quinn groans. "Can you help me find them." Pause. "Please."

"I'm busy."

"Can you please stop being petty for like five minutes. I can't be late to work."

Santana sighs and decides that getting Quinn out of her apartment and out of her face will be better for everyone. Santana pushes pass the blonde to go search for the missing keys.

They search in silence for the missing keys for five minutes before Santana finds them. They had slid behind her dresser. They must have fell when Quinn carelessly tossed them last night.

"Here." She tosses the keys at Quinn before leaving the room.

Santana's not even surprised when Quinn leaves the apartment without even trying to talk about their argument last night or this morning.

While their relationship has really matured and they've gotten even closer, some things remain the same. Quinn is still her sweet self when she wants to be and completely closed off the next.

"Okay...?" Rachel walks into the living room where Santana is now sitting, pouting. "What happened?"

"I have no clue." Santana shrugs. "She came over last night all grumpy and then this morning she woke up with an even worse attitude."

Santana knows that Quinn is stressed out about school and what's she's going to do when the school year ends.

"I'm sure she'll be in a better mood later. She's just probably tired. All those extra shifts she's been pulling."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Santana finishes helping Rachel make the grocery list before leaving to meet Noah at the library.

"Hello...earth to Santana."

Santana snaps out her daydream when Noah pokes her in the side.

"Yeah," She shakes her head and focus on the boy. "What's up?"

Noah shrugs. "I don't know. You tell me. You've been distracted since we got here."

That's very true. This morning with Quinn is still bothering her. The blonde did text her an apology and asked to see her later but Santana hasn't responded yet.

"I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"In other words you mean Quinn." Noah smirks. "Want to talk about it?"

Santana let's out an sigh of frustration. On one hand she would love to talk to him about things concerning her relationship. On the other hand she doesn't think it's fair to him. Yes Noah has informed her many of times that he's over his crush on her. But Santana knows what it's like to have to be okay with just being the friend and how sucky it feels when your crush, new or old talks about someone else that isn't you.

Usually Santana would have her sister, Rachel, to talk to about her relationships. But seeing as how Santana is dating Rachel's best friend, it wouldn't be fair to Rachel to keep putting her in the middle of every disagreement the couple has.

"San...seriously. It's okay." Noah tries to ease her worries. "You really look like you need someone to talk to. I'm here."

"I..." Santana starts to open her mouth to let it all pour out but changes her mind last minute. Quinn's face pops into her head. She can see how pissed off Quinn would be if she ever found out that Santana talked to Noah about her. The blonde might be somewhere okay with them being friends but Santana knows Quinn wouldn't be okay with Noah knowing everything that goes on in their relationship. "Thank you but it's okay. I'm fine."

Santana tries to study but gives up after ten minutes of not being about to focus. She apologizes for having to cut their study session short before hugging Noah and escaping back to her apartment.

Santana ignored all of Quinn's texts and phone calls for the rest of the day. She knows it's childish but she just really wanted some time alone. She keeps replaying her conversation with Quinn over and over in her head. Santana knows what she wants to talk to Quinn about but she doesn't know how it will go over with Quinn. But Santana knows that if she doesn't take the first step, she'll be waiting forever for Quinn. They will just keep arguing.

-537-:6372-

It's almost ten when Santana finds herself knocking on Quinn's dorm room door.

"Hey." Quinn opens the door and leans against it.

"Hi." Santana says just as quiet. "Can I come in?" Santana ask when minutes go by and Quinn doesn't invite her in.

Quinn sighs. "Tina's here."

Santana nods. She knows that they will not be able to talk since Quinn's roommate is in tonight and it's clear that Quinn doesn't plan on leaving the room.

"I'll go then." She turns to leave but Quinn reaches out and grab her hand.

"Stay." Santana gets pulled into Quinn's arms. "We can talk in the morning."

Santana can't even act surprised that Quinn doesn't start a conversation when they wake up in the morning. Instead Quinn pinned her to the bed and showered her body in kisses.

Now Santana is bent with her knees held to her chest as Quinn pounds down into her.

"Uh ah FUCK!" Santana holds onto Quinn's strong forearms. "Quinn!"

"Yeah, you like that?" Quinn grins down at Santana when she knows she's hit Santana's spot. "Fuck."

"Omg!" Santana pushes on Quinn's arms to get her to pull out. Quinn's hard dick pops out and so does Santana's juices, squirting, making a mess of both of them.

"Holy fuck!" Quinn groans and Santana is still shaking from her orgasm as she watches Quinn grab her hard on and stroke herself. "Almost there, babe."

"Come here." Santana spreads her legs and Quinn waste no time in sliding back in. Santana's walls suck her right up. "Fuck...so good."

"Yeah...fuck, so tight."

"And wet." Santana pulls Quinn down for a kiss. "And all for you."

"Yeah...I have something for you." Quinn pulls Santana in for a deep kiss. "You want it?" Quinn teases in between kisses.

"Its mine already." Santana bites on Quinn's bottom lip. "All of it. Give. It. To. Me." Santana moans out between the beating her walls are taking.

"Fuck baby. Take it." Quinn's thrust a few more times before Santana feels Quinn's cum fill her up. "Shit. Yea...take my load baby."

Quinn stays inside until both of them have caught their breath. Afterwards she pulls out and lies next to Santana.

"Quinn?" Santana questions after cuddling up to her girlfriend.

"Mmm...yeah?"

"Move in with me?"

"What?" Quinn rolls over to face Santana.

"Move into the apartment. Rachel and Finn are going home for the summer and they've been thinking about moving in together for awhile. I'll talk to Rachel."

"I don't know San."

Santana rolls her eyes. "What's there to know? You need a please to live and I'm offering." Santana huffs. "What? Living together too much of a commitment for you?"

Santana rolls her eyes when Quinn stays quiet and rolls out of the bed. "Where you going?"

"We're going to be late for class."

"Quinn." Santana groans. Quinn makes everything so difficult.

"I'll think about it." Quinn throws Santana bra at her. "Now get dressed."

tbc


End file.
